Once Upon a Time in the West
by roweday95
Summary: The year is 1882 and Brittany travels west to McKinley, Wyoming to try and escape the demons that haunt her. What she never would have guessed is against the backdrop of the American Frontier, she would find another soul trying to do exactly the same. Welcome to the Wild, Wild West. Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Kurt,_

_I hope this letter reaches you without any problems. Congratulations to you and Brittany for your upcoming nuptials. To say I am not surprised would be a lie however she will make a great wife and you a loyal husband. You two were always incredibly close as children and I am so happy we get to finally welcome her into the family officially. I do wish I could have been there however I understand you would like to be wed before you make the journey west. This is partly the reason I am writing. The livery and blacksmith business is going well here and I have finally managed to finish the building of your tailors. The location is good and I received a lot of help constructing it from many of the townspeople. The town of McKinley is now ready to receive you. Everybody is looking forward to you and Brittany arriving as am I. The town is in dire need of a new schoolteacher and the role has been reserved for Brittany as the sheriff cannot deal with the demands of two jobs. _

_Kurt, please travel safely here, the trails can be very dangerous and you and I and especially Brittany understand how dangerous they can get. Please look after her. I expect to see you and Brittany in just over a fortnight. Any longer than a month and I will send word again. Safe Travels._

_Sincerely,_

_Your father_

_Burt. E. Hummel_

Brittany folded the crinkled and worn paper after re-reading the letter from her father-in-law several times. She looked over the expanse of land that her and her newly wedded husband had been travelling through for what felt like years. Wave after wave of peaky mountains in the distance was the constant backdrop to the never ending dirt track in which their horse and cart had been trailing through. The road to a better time. New town, new opportunities, new life. As Mrs Kurt Hummel. That was how she sold it in her mind, how she had to sell it in her mind, so that those constant plaguing thoughts that she had made a huge mistake would not overwhelm her to the point of tears. Like they had at night time. A huge mistake for Kurt, for herself. Two souls tied to each other that did not belong to one another.

"Britt-"

Brittany clawed herself from the depths of her mind and turned her attention to the very man that she was thinking of. Kurt Hummel, one year Brittany's senior, sat at the front of the cart, reins in hand. She looked over him and saw the boy that she grew up with, the milky white skin of the man that had given up his future to make hers more secure. But she knew, she knew what kind of future he would have if they didn't do what they did. And it was no future at all. Not one worth having. They did this for each other. His chestnut hair perfectly slicked and gelled like those fancy men from the east. Her hair set off against his, pure blonde. A rarity in some parts of this unforgiving land. Her blue eyes which electrified in the sun and creamy skin all gave away her heritage. Her true self. That she and her ancestors did not originate from around these parts. Then again, whose really did? She took notice of Kurt's attire. His clothes tailor made by his very own smooth, uncalloused hands that stitched the fabric perfectly. But of course, he was a fine tailor, one that was sorely needed at their new destination McKinley, Wyoming. She looked at her own dress. One which of course, Kurt had made. She was the tailor's wife after all. The tailor's wife.

"Are you okay, Brittany? You are awfully quiet." Kurt questioned the blonde. Her eyes slid back to the side of his face. She held the question in her mind. Was she okay? She was travelling to a new town, for a new start with new faces. She was going to be closer to Burt Hummel, the man in which she looked up to and held in the highest esteem. She was with her best friend. The boy she grew up with who had a great new job which could provide for her. She also had a new job prospect. That of a teacher. She used to help out back at her old town, assisting with teaching, she had a natural affinity with children. They absolutely loved her. Most people did. Not a kinder, gentler and all round joy than Brittany. That was what they used to say about her. With that came the other assessments. Naïve. Weak-willed. Soft touch. There is no good without the bad. She learned to ignore it. They did not know her the way Kurt and Burt did. Not really. If they did they would understand that Brittany Hummel was anything but naïve and weak.

"I am fine Kurt. Just thinking."

"Oh yes? About anything in particular?"

"Nothing much, my old teaching post, my new teaching post. This new town, McKinley. It sounds like they are all waiting for us to arrive. We will make quite an entrance"

"I know Britt, it's quite exciting. I hope my business gets going fairly quickly, that way we can finish the house quicker and move in. You can start your new teaching work, I can start earning and provide for us. Obviously you will be helping with that too. Quite a partnership." Kurt glanced over to Brittany with a smirk on his face. He noticed the faraway look the younger girl had in her eyes. He sighed internally to himself. It was never easy to see Brittany, the loveliest girl and his best friend like this. Of course he understood, everything that has happened recently added to the uprooting of their lives, this marriage that they decided to embark upon and the actual journey itself. It was never easy for Brittany to travel somewhere and who could blame her? The two people in her life understood completely and just wished that they could take away the festering pain that has attached itself to the girl for most of her life. But of course, that was something they did not speak of. No one spoke of. So he decided to address another issue that he believed this girl was harbouring inside of her ever since they made the decision to wed.

"Brittany…I know…" Kurt exhaled "I know that you think that you have somehow stolen a future from me or stopped me from being happy with someone in the future. But as we have already made the point before, what we did was for the best. For the both of us. I don't want to keep bringing this up but I need you to know, what we have done, I don't regret. And won't ever regret. Okay?"

Brittany looked back over to Kurt and saw the honesty that lay in his eyes. She knew really. Deep down, past the guilt and pain that what they did was needed and honestly she didn't regret it either. Not after everything. She felt a weight lift off her chest at the young man's words.

"I know Kurt, I know. We did what we did because we needed to. I don't regret it either. I never could. You're my best friend Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Brittany's words. He truly loved this girl. Sometimes, he would wish that that was enough. But it wasn't. He just wasn't made for it to be.

"You're my best friend too Mrs Hummel-" Brittany huffed at this and slowly a smile spread across her face which made Kurt's heart swell with affection "-and I think that you should go back there and get some rest. We have made good time and will be arriving soon. You will want some rest before we get to the hotel and check out the town."

The horse and cart that carried the two newlyweds wound around dirt tracks and through mountainous areas as it has for these past two weeks. The conditions have been harsh but the journey has not been dangerous as it could have been. They were lucky for this. So lucky. The large expanse bowled out into a valley, with the sun rising in the backdrop and the trees swaying with the breeze, the sight was breath-taking. The town of McKinley could be seen in the distance, the large strip of road with wooden buildings lining either side of the road, the winding side streets like pathways in an anthill from the view that Kurt and a freshly awoken Brittany had. It was a great first impression for the two, both were hoping that the town of McKinley would be a place where they could start the next chapter of their lives. Who knows what awaits them in this booming new town?


	2. Chapter 2

Riding into McKinley was quite a sight. The cart wound down into the valley and came up to a fork trail in the road. Brittany looked over to her right and saw a cluster of wooden houses that lined near the trees and backed onto the forest and hill areas that surround the town. To her left, she noticed a simple church with a wooden cross hanging from the front, looming over towards the town, as if to silently judge and remind people of the ideals that society expected from them.

Brittany sighed internally to herself. She was never an avid Bible reader. They made her, just like everyone else, read and analyse the teachings of God at Sunday school and church and regular school. Never to escape. Not that she would ever let anybody know apart from Kurt who shared the same ideals as her, but she did not buy into the belief as much as everybody else seemed to. If there was a God, why did he let bad things happen to good people? She dreaded every Sunday that she would have to visit the temple for a short while to worship and pray. Or even worse, if she had to teach Sunday school in this new town.

She looked behind the church to see a large wire fence run through the plain and loop around to come back to the church. Filled inside were wooden crosses poked into the ground. Some markings were from stone with carvings on. A graveyard. The final resting place for those unfortunate souls who did not manage to survive this unforgiving land. The darkness that had buried deep inside of Brittany was trying to claw its way up her throat, tears stung her eyes as she tried to hamper the beast within.

"It's okay Britt-"Kurt noticed the girl's struggle and swiftly moved down the centre trail, past the church, past the houses and past that overbearing cross.

The middle trail was the start of a long and wide thoroughfare. The heart of McKinley. Brittany looked over and down and around. Drinking in everything, from the faces to the buildings. Everybody seemed busy, everyone was in a rush, carts and horses traveled through the street, people were shouting across from each other. The noise was tremendous. At this early in the morning, she wondered what the town would be like of a night. She passed the various signs of the buildings, giving away the purpose they had at McKinley.

RUTHERFORD AND SONS. UNDERTAKER CO.

SHERIFF'S OFFICE. SHERIFF: WILLIAM SCHUESTER DEPUTY SHERIFF: DAVID KAROFSKY

HUDSON'S GENERAL STORE

SMYTHE THEATRE AND SALOON

This theatre and saloon resided on the corner between the main thoroughfare which continued on and a road that lay adjacent. Brittany could tell this saloon was obviously the soul of the town. Right in the middle, in the heart. The building was a great two story, oak construction. The sign painted with rich green, red and purple colours. There were several tying posts outside with water troughs and people were coming and going from the swinging doors. Even this early on. She looked to the second story and saw three girls wearing deep red dresses, their hair in ringlets, smoking from the balcony. They looked thoroughly bored with the bustling life beneath them.

Kurt steered the horse right, coming onto the road that lay adjacent. They passed the saloon and came to a large building, around three stories high with windows and a large porch outside.

SAMUEL EVANS HOTEL

Kurt stopped the cart and glanced over the building.

"Well this looks grand" Brittany had to agree. The building was magnificent and she was glad that if she couldn't stay at the house yet, at least she could lay in a clean establishment. She hopped off the cart with more grace than a lady should have considering her attire of a long ruffled dress. It gave the appearance of sophistication and wealth, even if this was not entirely the case. Kurt truly was a great tailor. She went around to the front of the horse and stroked her hand down his long nose.

"Thank you for getting us here safely" she whispered to the horse as she scratched at his neck. He nuzzled his nose into her palm as she gave him the last of her apple that she had saved especially for the horse. Yes, even animals loved Brittany Hummel.

The couple made their way up the porch and swung the doors open. Kurt had to run back and make sure he secured the horse so Brittany made her way over to the counter to check in. The man behind the counter, whom she assumed to be the Samuel Evans that the sign alluded to looked up at her. His slicked, long blonde hair stuck to his head. Smarmed down with some concoction Brittany could only guess at. His wide mouth curled into a smile when he saw the young lady in front of him.

Brittany slightly shivered. She had seen that look before. Back in Ames, Nebraska. She did not like it then and she did not like it now. She knew what that smile lead to and that was partly the reason Kurt and she had decided to take Burt up on his offer to come to McKinley. But no. She couldn't think of that. Not now, not ever. New town, new start.

"Hello, Miss-" Samuel Evans left the sentence open,

"Mrs Brittany Hummel" Brittany stressed the first part, however this dopey looking man did not seem to be affected by her harsh highlighting.

"Oh! Miss Brittany, the new schoolteacher, we have heard so much about your visit. I am so honoured you chose to stay at Samuel Evans Hotel until your house has been completed. I am Samuel Evans. Sam to you though miss" Sam, who was trying to smarm his hair down even more, did obviously not notice the correction that Brittany had tried to previously make. She gritted her teeth into a smile and was about to explain that her husband was the new tailor when she felt said husband rush up next to her.

"Oh I am so sorry for that, just had to make sure the horse wouldn't run away with all our items. Hello, Kurt Hummel, the new tailor, and I see you've made acquaintance with my wife Brittany, the new schoolteacher. We have a double bedroom here." Kurt stuck his hand out to shake whilst Sam looked between the two, the smile previously on his face slowly being wiped away.

"Mr Hummel, so nice to finally put a name to face. Everybody is so excited about your arrival." Sam shook his hand, whilst switching his gaze between Kurt and Brittany. Kurt grimaced as he felt his hand encased by Sam's sticky one. One look at his hair and Kurt understood why. "You are a lucky man to have such a beautiful lady as your wife. I will get your bags from the cart and show you to your room. We have a dining area just to your right there. All the guests usually eat there, we currently have two guests all the way from the fancy east coast. A Mr Biff McIntosh and his lovely wife Mrs Quinn McIntosh. They are staying here until the renovations to their house is complete. You'll be seeing them around. Come this way"

Sam ushered the couple up the stairs to the first floor, he put his bags down and handed Kurt the key to room 6.

"Well this is your room, I hope everything is satisfactory. Let me know if you need anything at all. Goodbye Mr Hummel, Mrs Brittany" Sam looked to Kurt, slid his eyes over to Brittany and finally turned around and back down the stairs.

"Well, he was…friendly" Kurt observes as he walks into the room and shuts the door. "Kind of handsome, if you get passed the moistened down hair. I mean goodness gracious."

Brittany looked at Kurt and smirked. Samuel Evans she had to admit was quite handsome. But she would rather have sat through six sermons in a row than stay in his company any longer. She had a hard time looking past his over-appreciative stare. She knew what men were capable of. And she hated it, the leering, and the self-entitlement. It just reminded her of…no. She couldn't

"Hey Britt, why don't you freshen up and we will go see father. Then we can walk into the town to get our bearings and see what's around" Brittany agreed and went to small room off to the side with washing necessities. She was excited to see the town, with one particular place that kept jumping to the front of her mind. It wasn't too unladylike to visit a saloon now was it?

* * *

><p>Brittany and Kurt walked down the stairs, her arm threaded through his. They looked picture perfect. Coming out of what Sam said to be the restaurant was another young couple just like them. The man had a perfectly tailored suit with a pocket watch tucked into the side. His features were refined and his hair was, like Kurt's perfectly coifed. He screamed money and wealth and unfortunately he was the sort of man that wanted everybody to know.<p>

Brittany looked over at his companion, just a bit shorter than he. The lady had on a beautifully made corset dress and with her blonde hair perfectly curled around her face, the longer strands tied behind to make a hair do that looked incredibly classy. Her face and the way she carried herself was almost regal and Brittany had to stop herself from curtsying when the other couple approached.

"Mr Kurt Hummel, I believe, the new tailor?" The gentleman stopped in front of the two and looked down at Kurt. "I am Biff McIntosh, nice to finally meet you, everyone cannot stop talking about the dynamic duo that was soon to arrive here. This is my wife Quinn" The man, who almost had a sneer on his face when talking about Kurt and Brittany gestured to his wife. The woman, who dazzled the two with her brilliant smile and kind hazel eyes looked to each before offering her hand. Quinn McIntosh was obviously an absolute lady.

"Pleasure to meet you, and you must be Brittany. I am so looking forward to seeing you around. We must arrange a meet for lunch or maybe dinner whilst our husbands are hard at work" Quinn let her smile falter just slightly as she mentioned the work of men.

"Of course, it would be an absolute delight." Brittany looked into the bright, hopeful eyes of Quinn and started to believe her own words. The two couples said their goodbyes and Kurt and Brittany left the establishment. Travelling a short way down to the livery and blacksmith that resided at the end of this road.

She passed the tailors that Kurt would be working at and marvelled and the black painted wood. Kurt had a good eye and this place was certainly going to catch attention. They walked onwards and came to the blacksmith building, with the livery just next door. Brittany followed Kurt through the large doors and heard the clanging sound of metal. A sound she had missed when Burt had left Ames some months before.

Kurt called out to his father and after a short while the banging stopped. Burt Hummel rounded the corner and his eyes illuminated when he saw his son and Brittany. Burt Hummel was a stocky man, not overly tall or wide, with a bald head and very kind eyes. The same eyes that Brittany had come to trust with her life. She felt her heart swell with love when she saw the man that had been a presence in her life since she was a small girl.

"Kurt! Brittany! I wondered when you would get here. Come here, the both of you." Burt was enveloped in a hug by the pair. "How was the journey? Was it good? Was it safe? Brittany how was it? Are you okay? Are you hungry? Did you eat?"

"Father, please. We are fine, it was safe and we've eaten already"

Bless Burt Hummel and his overprotective nature. He considered Brittany one of his own and would be dammed if any more harm came her way.

"We actually just came by to see how everything is and then we are going into town to see what McKinley is all about" Brittany explained.

"Oh good, I am going there soon myself to talk to the sheriff, I will be sure to introduce you if you are around."

A young man, around the same age as Kurt, with slick backed hair and overalls matching Burt's came around the corner. His eyes were very dark yet he had a lightness about him that put Brittany at ease. He was not a threat.

"Oh Blaine, meet my kids. Well my son and his wife but, same thing. Kurt, Brittany this is Blaine Anderson. He's my assistant." Kurt made the introductions and Blaine took Brittany's hand, bowing in front of her. Brittany observed that he was not smarmy or like the men that she had been introduced to in the past. He was very charming.

"Incredibly nice to meet you Mrs Hummel, and you Mr Hummel" Blaine looked over at Kurt, his smile growing just that bit wider as they shook hands.

"Oh please just Kurt and Brittany. We're all friends here. Or so we could be" Kurt gave a small chuckle that matched the softness of his voice. That was one thing that Brittany loved about Kurt. He was soft spoken, not gruff like many of the men in the west.

The four made small talk for a while, about the state of affairs around the land, the town, the journey. They never once excluded Brittany from the conversation; she felt that as long as these three men were around, she might just be ok.

Soon, Kurt and Brittany and Burt made their way out and back towards the main thoroughfare, passing the bank and the road that led down towards the school. Burt stepped up towards the building marked the Sheriff's office and motioned the two inside. There were two cells, currently occupied by two men, who were both still sleeping. A man was seated at the desk, furiously scribbling down. He looked up then and saw the three figures in front of him. Burt made the introductions and the sheriff turned his attentions towards Brittany.

"Mrs Hummel, I am so very grateful to have you here. To be honest, I couldn't keep up teaching that much longer, what with this job and my wife is with child. I am so glad you are here. We have one other teacher who will teach bible studies, Sunday school and some English, Miss Shelby-" Brittany, ironically, sent a thanks to the heavens above "- and then you can take some English classes too and math. But she will talk about that with you at a later date I'm sure"

Will Schuester finished his speech whilst Brittany eyed him over. His hair, whilst slicked was also curly, as if the unruly hair would not comb straight for him. He had a strong face and expressive eyes. He seemed like a decent human being. He was sheriff after all.

"Hey Will, April's out there again screaming about some man or something about a drink or...I don't know. I told her to shut her damn mouth unless she wants to spend a night with these boys. " A tall, burly man entered the office. He had a smaller star on his chest that read deputy. This must be David Karofsky, Brittany thought to herself. Simply put, Brittany thought, he looked like a menace. And the way he spoke about that April lady. He must be that sort of man.

He looked over at Brittany with much disinterest and moved over to Kurt. He spent far more time with his eyes on him than her. Brittany wondered about this, she would have to watch out for this deputy. And warn Kurt of the same.

"We must be going now, thank you Sheriff" Brittany cut in. She marched past Karofsky and said a goodbye to Burt. Kurt caught up to her as they walked arm in arm through the street. They passed many of the buildings that they had already seen earlier today. The undertaker was outside, carving stone down into an arch. Brittany moved swiftly past. She looked over the road and saw a very small, very thin woman stumbling around, bottle in hand. She was arguing with the air and kept swigging from her bottle. Maybe this was April Brittany thought. She looked harmless enough for a drunk.

Past the hardware store, a small side road, barely wide enough to fit a cart, lay. The strangest smell emitted from this alley. Like a farmyard with some flowery smell which clashed against each other. Brittany looked down and saw row upon row of hung laundry from the sides of the two buildings. There were big tents put up with various pots, people were stirring whatever was in the water, which had steam rising from it. Brittany deduced that this must be the laundry area.

Further past that, a pig sty was taking up much space in one of the open tents. Brittany noticed that all of the people were not like her, or Kurt or Burt. They were all Chinese. The Chinese that must have been bought over to work on the railroads. That explains the Chinese laundry then. She had read about them. Brittany was incredibly intrigued by this alley. However, Kurt moved them on and they ended up walking into the general store.

"Howdy, I'm Finn Hudson. I've seen you around earlier today, you must be that new couple. Kicking up quite a storm around these parts. We all needed a new tailor and schoolteacher." The dopey man smiled at Brittany and Kurt. He had a kind smile and if Brittany squinted, she thought he resembled maybe a newborn baby with a full head of hair and teeth. Kurt and Finn made small talk about the town and how well his business runs around here. Brittany tuned in to hear the last part of their conversation when she heard about the place that mystified her so.

"-yeah my wife Rachel, she is singing at the saloon tonight. Sebastian lets her sing once a week, she tried making it a daily thing but Puck and Santana shut that idea down pretty quick. It is quite a show. You should both come. The whole town will be there. Gives you a chance to meet everyone. I hear that fancy eastern couple will be there too."

Brittany's was even more interested now. What would Rachel sound like if she wasn't allowed 7 days a week? Who is Sebastian? And what kind of a name is Puck? Santana. She thought about that name in her head. Can't be a local name, she must not come from here either. Santana. It was a lovely name though. Who was she? Maybe it will be a good chance to talk to Quinn more. And meet everyone in town.

"Doesn't that sound delightful Brittany? Yes, of course, we will be there! Wonderful, thank you Finn, we will see you there!"

On the way back to town, Kurt saw Brittany deep in thought. "What do you think Britt? Wanna go?" Kurt looked over, silently pleading with his eyes.

"Sure Kurt, I'm going to head back to the hotel, come and meet me later and we can go" Kurt squealed with delight and Brittany giggled. She was looking forward to tonight. She had to admit that everyone had been welcoming to her. She wondered what the night would hold for her at the Smythe Theatre and Saloon.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the follows, reviews and favourites. It's a very slow burn story so thank you for your patience with this. BUT we finally get to meet a certain Latina. And so does Brittany. I hope you all enjoy **

"Well hi there little lady, you two must be the Hummels. Good to make your acquaintance, allow me, my name is Sebastian, part-owner of this fine here establishment."

As soon as Brittany and Kurt made their way through the doors of the saloon late that night, a tall, gangly man greeted them. His eyes were narrowed as he smiled a brilliant smile. His voice was smooth and Brittany could not help but notice that this handsome man, who exuded an air of arrogant confidence, did not intimidate her as much as he should've. Maybe it was the way he did not really pay Brittany a lot of interest. She wouldn't have it any other way.

"Please, sit here; I'll get Puck to bring you some of our finest. And don't worry about a thing Mrs Hummel; having ladies in this place is as common as one of the gimps spilling the spit jar everywhere."

Sebastian left to go to the bar and Brittany relaxed herself at his words. She didn't much like the word that he used to describe what must be one of the employees here but she had wondered whether she would be out of place. She had not heard of many places in which respectable ladies visited, especially places which served whiskey and the company of women. Maybe the west really was as wild as people had suggested.

Whilst they waited for their drinks, Brittany analysed her surroundings. The room was expansive with one side of the wall covered by the bar. Bottles lined the wall and a young man was serving behind the counter. He had a dirtied tunic on with a waistcoat. A rag was slung over his shoulder as he spoke to Sebastian.

A strip of hair from the front to the back ran down the centre of his head and Brittany thought that it was the most bizarre thing she had ever seen on somebody's head before. Like a racoon or some other dead animal. She thought that maybe, he was one of those Native Americans that people would talk about, she wasn't sure if they were even allowed around here, but nobody seemed to be offended so she shrugged it off. She liked different anyway.

She looked over to the front of the room where a stage was set. This place was completely bewildering. Tables were placed all around the room apart from in the far corner, where two poker tables lay. The noise in here was as thunderous as out in the thoroughfare. Yet, women in fine dresses seated at the tables mixed with the rowdy drunkards that staggered the streets at night. Nobody was bothered by this strange mix and Brittany found herself enjoying the fact that all these different characters were allowed to mingle together, ignoring the pressures of society.

Clunking boots could be heard above as she raised her eyes to the balcony that overlooked the whole room, doors lined the walls of the second floor and as one of these doors opened, Brittany latched on to the four faces that swaggered out. These four women had their hair up with curls around their faces, like angelic cherubs. Their dresses varied rich purples and greens, not unlike the sign outside. They looked like royalty. Just like the room, these women were completely juxtaposed. Whilst their general appearance screamed ladies, their ample bosoms falling out of their dresses and the way they have hiked their skirts up told Brittany what their real purpose in this saloon is. The Scarlett ladies.

Brittany knew what these types of establishments offered as entertainment. And she was not a judgmental person, so the appearance of these women did not offend her in the slightest. On the contrary, she was rather intrigued.

She tore her eyes away from the landing and looked around the room once again. She was surprised at how many people she recognised. Quinn and her husband were near the front of the stage, Sam and Finn seated by the bar, talking to the dark bartender. The deputy Karofsky sat on his own, lurking in the shadows by one of the walls. Brittany noticed he was staring at the landing too and a shiver ran down her spine. Towards the stage, on the right hand side, a small, wooden divider was built, allowing a smaller room by the back door. It was waist high and had a swinging latch in which people could easily pass through.

What surprised Brittany the most was that near the back entrance, where this divided room lay, several chinamen and women were seated, enjoying the cooked food that man with a funny gait had just served. He limped away into one of the back rooms.

What was this place? Where the highs and lows mingled and the bartender had an Indian haircut and the women that were paid to service the men looked down at everyone from high above. Where men with funny walks worked and chinamen and women were allowed to eat and drink. Brittany had never felt more like she did not fit in and yet at the same time, felt completely comfortable and at ease.

She was put out of her thoughts when Sebastian arrived with a tray of drinks, the bartender followed behind. Both Sam and Finn behind him. It was an eclectic mix of people and yet after being introduced to the bartender who turned out to be the other co-owner Puck or Noah Puckerman to very few, the small talk that was made showed that this group of people got on very well with each other and were kind enough to include Brittany and Kurt in their conversations.

Finn had just mentioned that his wife was going to be taking the stage soon when Brittany glanced back up at the landing. All four of the girls were still there, gazing around the room with disinterested glances. Much like the ones they had when the cart they travelled in on passed the saloon that day before.

She saw one of the doors near the end of the landing open and a dark haired woman stepped out. Her dress was deep red and contrasted against the other women's. Brittany could not see her face properly, has dark shimmering hair ran down loosely. She had three peacock feathers at the back of her hair, which held up a few strands. This captivated Brittany to no end.

Who was this woman that had dressed so differently yet nearly the exact same as the other four? Brittany started from the bottom and worked her way up, noticing that the women's bust was much more covered but still did not leave much to the imagination. Brittany blushed at her own thoughts and looked as the woman stopped to the side of the girls. She was continuously clapping her hands and pointed around the room. The other four looked startled and quickly scrambled down the stairs, mingling with various men dotted around the room. Brittany looked back up at the mysterious woman who was now leaning against the banister, lording over the entire room.

Brittany looked at her face which could now be seen and all thoughts seemed to stop. Like her whole body had frozen. The only thing she knew was still working was the bang bang banging of her heart. Beating inside of her chest. For this woman. This woman with the peacock feather and red dress and midnight flowing hair with darker and smoother skin than that Puck man. This woman. Was absolutely, devastatingly beautiful. And her eyes, charcoal black that bored into her soul. Wait, what? Brittany came to from her daze and realised that this enigmatic mystery was looking right back at her. Features completely blank.

Brittany jerked away from her staring, moving her eyes to the front of the stage and trying to calm her erratic heartbeat. She saw nothing but those eyes. Just as some of the lights were dimmed around the room and a figure made their way onto the stage, Brittany looked back up at the balcony. Like a moth to a flame. Yet, the woman, she was no longer there. Nor was she in any of the places Brittany's frantic eyes darted to. Her chest sunk and whilst she did not know why, she was severely disappointed. She did not see or hear Finn's wife Rachel, or the thunderous applause afterwards, or the conversations around her. She didn't notice Karofsky led upstairs by one of the balcony women nor the way Puck leered at the largest of the women.

Kurt and Sebastian spoke of business and the need for repairing the dresses that employees of the saloon wore. Sam spoke to Puck about a lady called Mercy. The man with the funny gait hovered around, cleaning glasses up and glancing at Brittany. Finn and Rachel left early, citing the need to rest her voice for next week's performance as a good enough excuse to leave. And Brittany. Brittany just sat there, glancing around the room, looking for any flash of red. She couldn't even understand herself. Curiosity. That was all.

"So Kurt, we need these women looking fancy and all in their dresses. Attracts the men that way. Santana that one up there, her dress needs to be more modest than the rest. And red. She nearly kicked Puck all the way down the stairs last time he suggested she showed more leg."

Sebastian's rambling to Kurt piqued Brittany's interest when she heard that name again. That name. And red. She looked up to see where he had just pointed and sure enough, the beauty in which quenched Brittany's fascination stood. She saw the table look up at her and started to walk down the stairs, her flowing pace made it seem like she was walking on air.

She came up to the table whilst Brittany was preparing herself. Don't stare, don't look further down than her neck. Be polite.

"Yes?" Santana drawled, one eye arching. It made her even more attractive.

"San, these are the Hummels. Brittany and Kurt. I was just telling Kurt how you wanted your dress. And how you wanted the whores to have theirs." Sebastian did not censor himself in front of the two ladies.

Santana looked to Kurt and stuck out a hand, which Kurt bought to his face and kissed. Santana's lip curled and Puck started to guffaw at her obvious irritation to that interaction.

"Pleasure" Santana said, in a tone that made it seem like it was anything but. She moved her attention to Brittany, who was internally bouncing at the thought of being introduced to such a mystifying creature. "Mrs Brittany. Welcome to the Smythe Saloon." Santana and Brittany locked eyes, the saloon fading away as they noticed only the blue and brown.

"Miss Santana, thank you. It is rather charming" Brittany smiled, showing her pearly whites and the way her eyes crinkled. Santana looked at her, features schooled once again, the most miniscule smile threatening to break. This lady had nice eyes, and a nice smile, Santana thought. Oh dear, it's time for my sedation.

"I must be going" And with that, Santana just turned and walked to the backroom, where the chinamen sat. Brittany watched her go, the flow she carried herself with made Brittany wonder if she just met the darkest angel there ever was.

"So must we" Kurt announced to the group. He made plans to send for the dresses tomorrow and the patrons of the table said a hearty goodbye to both Kurt and Brittany. With promises to visit again soon, they made their exit and walked back to the hotel. Kurt sensed Brittany deep in thought and let it go, knowing the younger girl would tell him eventually of any troubling thoughts. He didn't realise that Brittany's thoughts were far from anything that usually plagued her. Just red. Red dresses and brown eyes.

* * *

><p>Santana made her way to the divided room, thinking of the two that she had just met. So those were the Hummels. What a strange pairing. The man, Kurt looked just like one of those men that Sebastian used to keep in his company back before they came to McKinley. Santana was used to her friend's quirks. Honestly, she couldn't care less when she found out. This world was a perverted place, she knew that more than anybody, so in fact it was a welcome change when Sebastian expressed no desire in taking her any which way. Puck on the other hand, that was a different story. Not that she couldn't handle him.<p>

Her thoughts turned once more to the couple. The lady, Brittany, with her charming smile and dancing eyes. Her blonde hair and pale skin. This town hasn't ever seen a beauty like that. Of course, there is that Quinn character, but she didn't have that same something in which Mrs Hummel had.

She grabbed a bottle from the bar as she entered the back door room. Looking down she noticed her shaking hands and sighed internally to herself. She needed another pain free night, praying for incoherent thoughts and muffled sounds. Instead of the screaming that sometimes plagued her mind. She looked over to the man who could help her out and sat down opposite him, next to his very pregnant companion.

"Man Chang, Lady Chang, Baby Chang" Santana greeted, nodding her head at the woman's belly.

"Santana, good show tonight. She might be annoying but she can sing, you must admit" The Chinese man, whose slight accent was the only indication that English was not his mother tongue.

Santana sighed and held her nose between her forefinger and thumb "Rachel is a pain in my ass, but no, she can sing. That's why we let her do a night here. How you feeling Tina? Mike looking after you? If he isn't, send him to me. I'll make sure he knows how to treat a lady after I'm done with him"

The couple chuckled at their friend's threats. They spoke about Tina's cramps and the Chinese medicine they made to help. An old recipe apparently. Santana just grimaced and took a swig of the whiskey bottle.

"Speaking of medicine, got any of that mighty golden liquid that helps with everybody's troubles?" Santana grinned at Mike, her charming smile plastered across her face.

"Santana…I told you last time, I'm running short for the moment. We have an associate coming over from China next month, that's when our stocks will be replaced. Can't you go to the Doc? She prescribes it too, you know?"

Santana sighed and looked down at her trembling hands. She felt too hot and sweaty and she just needed to make it stop. "Mike, please, just this one time. The Doc keeps giving me these looks and I'm pretty sure she'll turn me down. And I can't hit a woman Mike. Look, I could get Puck involved but I don't wanna do that because I consider our friendship important."

Mike sighed and looked at the woman in front of him. No older than 20 years old and already she's experienced more of the world than he could imagine. More than he would want to imagine. He couldn't ever conceive Tina being as broken as this girl. His heart hurts as he thinks back to everything Santana has done for them. Even allowing this room for him and his workers. All her idea.

Only very few were allowed to see the vulnerability in Santana's eyes. She was incredibly strong and resilient, she had to be but Mike was one of the few that saw her for who she really is.

"Fine Santana, I'll get some for now, and then send some for tomorrow. But then you really have to wait. I'm serious"

Santana's face lit up and she sent a silent prayer that she wouldn't have to succumb to the darkness tonight. "Thanks Mike, I appreciate it. And don't worry, I'll send gimp two now. She's probably not doing much. Lazy bitch." Santana got up and made her way to the stairs, the saloon had less people in now, the drunks remained and the men looking for a good time. Animals.

Santana ascended the stairs and walked into her room at the very end of the landing. A large, black woman in tatty clothes was on her hands and knees by the bedside cabinet. The sound of empty bottles clinking gave away what she was doing.

"Mercy, the fuck? Do you mind?" Santana looked at the women disbelievingly "What have I told you about going through my shit?"

The maid looked at Santana, eyebrows raised. Oh she wants to give me fucking attitude, Santana thought. Why is it that everyone they hired doesn't mind giving her shit? Apart from Artie. If he ever did she'll make sure that his piss useless legs were the least of his worries.

"I'm just cleaning this mess Santana, you don't need all these empty bottles. Hell you don't even need them when they're full. And I've been meaning to talk to you about that. You're going to exhaust yourself out. And Kitty has been talking, telling the others you're taking their money and buying this Chinese shit." Mercy rattled on, whilst Santana tried not to throw her out of the window into the thoroughfare. She knew she could, she's done it before after all.

"Listen, don't talk about shit when you don't know okay. I'm not having this conversation with you so fucking leave it. And I've been exhausted for a lot longer than when I got here. Lastly, that cocksucking bitch can go to hell. She needs to sort herself out before I make sure the only place she can whore herself out to is the gimps and chinamen at Mike's laundry. Now where is Becky?" Santana finished her speech with hands on hips, tapping her foot against the floor. She was losing patience, she felt like she was going to explode any minute. The heat and the sweats added to her shakes were making her feel like she was going to pass out. She took a swig of whiskey to calm herself, focusing back into what Mercy was saying.

"- I'll talk to her. She's downstairs, probably bothering Puck. It is her favourite past time." Santana sighed once again. Thoroughly annoyed with the people she has decided to surround herself with. She makes her way downstairs and just like Mercy said, saw Becky talking to Puck instead of cleaning. Like she was meant to.

"Becky!" Santana barked at the girl. Becky looked over, not bothered that her boss was glaring at her.

She didn't look like the others. No one who worked here really did. Mercy, Puck, Artie, Santana. Strays. All of them. All of her life, beaten down and abused, because of something she couldn't change. Just like the others around her. That's why she's actually a hard bitch. You kind of have to be to deal with Santana. She also knew this was the reason that Santana would never leave her behind.

Not that she would ever let anybody know. She hasn't got a fucking death wish. Good golly no.

"Yes?" Perfecting the Latina's drawl.

Santana looked at the girl, it's not worth it. Just get the dope.

"Go to Mike's Laundry, he'll give you what I need. Hurry up. Now" Santana clicked her fingers at the girl, who sighed and got up, walking to the back door and out of Santana's eye line.

The woman looked over to Puck, who was grinning at her, a twinkle in his eye.

"What Puck?" Santana rolled her eyes at her friend's face.

"You've been requested…" Puck's grin grew, if that was even possible "…by Jacob"

Santana blanched in disgust. Jacob, the town's editor of the McKinley post was quite possible one of the most disgusting men she has ever laid eyes on. He had wiry hair that gave away his Jewish heritage. He had crooked teeth and a squeaky voice. He was a pathetic excuse for a man. Santana thought to herself that she would rather lay with Dani or one of the other girls than him. At that thought she went off into a tandem. Blue eyes kept coming back to the forefront of her mind. Shaking the dangerous thoughts away, she looked back at Puck.

"Absolutely. Fucking. Not. Jacob doesn't get to request me. Send him to Kitty. That bitch needs to learn" There you go. Killing two birds with one stone. "Anyway, I'm retiring to my chambers when Becky comes back. She might be a while, wanna come up with me?" Santana grinned at Puck.

She usually hated being in the company of these slimy, lecherous men of McKinley, even though Puck wasn't so bad. She scoffed, who was she kidding? She hated the company of every man in this fucking land. From her beginnings to here. But Puck. Puck was her friend. He treated her okay. And allowed her to be in control. That was key. At least he gave her that.

"Not tonight San, I've already promised Lauren a piece of this. And she can really shove a lot down her mouth. No wonder she needs that tailor to sew her dress back together. She's ripping out of it faster than Finn can explode into Rachel"

Santana screwed her face in disgust at that mental image. She did not need to know that. At all. Not that she was surprised. Why did they have to speak to each other about shit like that? She sighed at Puck, he's been spending more time with Lauren recently and frankly it made her want to heave into Sebastian's face. In a way, she's relieved. She won't need to pretend that the body beneath her is not some sweaty man that just wants to get his dick wet. She loves Puck in her own way, and he loves her, but she's not going to pretend that what they do together is something it isn't.

"Jesus Puck can you not? And stop wasting the talent and make sure you take her time out of your fucking wages, you scrounging dog."

At that, Becky walked back in, carrying a clinking sack in her hand. She gave it over to Santana, glared at her and walked to the back. Hopefully to do her job.

What she was hired for and all.

Puck gave a pitying glance at what Santana was holding, and then to her face. She hated that. She didn't need his pity. She was fine. Like she was the only one that used this shit? Jesus even Puck dabbled from time to time. Like he was any better. Fuck Puck.

She walked up to her room without so much as a backwards glance at him. She walked into her room and locked the door behind her. Without the distractions of the saloon, she noticed that her stomach was churning and she sweating more than before. She stripped down to her undergarments, what she usually wore in the privacy of her room. She went to her dresser, taking the box out of the drawer. Mercy knew not to go into this box. Santana would eat her alive.

She ignored the rest of the contents of the box, she didn't need to see that right now. Its why she needs this dope. She took the needle that the great Doctor Holly Holliday gave her once, thank god for the great supplies from the east. And went to work on her arms.

The pain that was slowly creeping up from earlier this night, trying to crack her bones, her organs and veins, her soul. That was the pain that drove her to do anything to forget. To fuck, or suck or dope herself up. This was the part she hated the most, the in-between of being as high as the clouds in the sky and being as low as the pits of hell. Here she remembered the most, the screaming pain and anguish that her mind was trying to escape. She was paralyzed with fear on her bed. Unable to move, to turn away from the torture.

But here it came, and suddenly she was floating. The shouts and noises from the surrounding thoroughfare outside and the saloon downstairs muffled. The screams muffled. The laughter muffled. And whilst she stared at the ceiling, she waited for colours to blur and for her body to be completely overtaken.

Please.

And whilst this familiar process was underway, and she was groaning to herself quietly, in pleasure, all she saw was blue. Blue eyes. But she was too far gone to wonder why.


	4. Chapter 4

Brittany awoke with the sun that day. Kurt had already left to get started with his business. She decided that she might as well go and see the schoolhouse and introduce herself to the other teacher there.

"Brittany!" Brittany stepped into the hotel restaurant and was immediately called over by a charming voice.

"Mrs Quinn, how are you? Mind if I join you?"

Quinn accepted the company and Brittany sat opposite the lady. They spoke fondly of the show and of Rachel's voice. Quinn voiced how she did not care much for the saloon yet her husband seemed to be very fond of the place. Brittany thought back to the ladies on the balcony and bet he did. Their topics ranged from Quinn's travels in the east to Brittany's life in the west. Brittany noticed that the more Quinn spoke of her hometown and the life before she was married, the more far off she looked.

"So you were a Doctor's aid? That is pretty respectable Quinn. Have you thought of helping the doctor here? She's a woman and from what I hear a very well respected Doctor"

Quinn looked at Brittany with her hazel eyes that held a thousand emotions. She looked like she was either going to burst into song or cry her heart out. Quinn had it all really, the money, the looks, a husband, an education. But really, Brittany thought, she had everything and nothing at the same time.

"I have thought about it. Biff isn't too keen on it however." Quinn looked down at this, lost in her own thoughts of her overbearing, pompous husband.

Brittany really liked Quinn. She seemed like a strong woman who would do well around these parts. She looked at the sadness sweeping across her face and wondered that if someone like Quinn was not truly happy in her life, what chance did she have?

* * *

><p>Brittany left Quinn when she went to retire to her room. She decided that she was going to see Burt before she wandered to the schoolhouse. She entered the large barn like structure and was hit with the smell of leather. It reminded her of her childhood, when Burt would come in and sweep her up in his arms, smelling of leather.<p>

She located him at the back of the room and once again he swept her up. If she closed her eyes, she could imagine that she was an eight year old girl again.

"Brittany, how are you? I am so glad you're here."

"Thanks Papa. I just wanted to see you before I went off exploring. I know we didn't really get to talk that much yesterday."

Burt looked at Brittany. This girl, who he raised and nurtured as his own. She was his. And now she was Kurt's too.

"I'm swell Brittany. So, how is being married to Kurt? I must say it shocked me a little when I heard the news."

Brittany looked down at this, she was ashamed that she had to lie to the one man that meant so much to her. But he couldn't know the truth. Not for Kurt's sake.

"He is such a wonderful man Papa. He must get it from you. I love him" Not one lie from Brittany's mouth.

Burt looked at Brittany, she was looking everywhere but him and he knew exactly why, he did raise her after all.

"Brittany…I know. I know that this marriage may not be what maybe a marriage should be. And I may not know exactly why, even though your age is an acceptable one to be wed. And I know you love Kurt and he loves you. You are practically family anyway. So I don't need to know, okay? I don't need to know how you two made this decision. All I need to know about you two is that you're safe and happy. It's all I care about."

Brittany looked into Burt's eyes. The same eyes she first saw when she had no hope at all. The man who she owed so much to that she would never be able to repay him. Her saviour really. And in that moment, she realised that Burt Hummel may be the very best man she could ever hope to meet. He knew this marriage was not a marriage based out of romantic love. He could see very clearly. But he didn't want to know any more and this was something Brittany would be eternally grateful for.

"I love you papa." Simply put. She did, more than he may ever know.

Burt smiled at this and let Brittany go, getting back to his work, mind filled with images of a young, blonde haired girl who he first met covered in blood and shivering behind an upturned wagon. An image he would never forget.

* * *

><p>As Brittany wandered down the side road that the hotel was located, she took in the town of McKinley, a town she would soon call her home. She saw April the drunk slouched over, bottle in hand, she saw the Sheriff walking into his office, shiny badge gleaming on his chest. Unfortunately, she saw the boy with the funny gait not soon enough. She came crashing into him and he tumbled to the ground.<p>

"Oh sir! I am so incredibly sorry. Here let me help. You didn't break your package did you?"

The boy waved away her hand and slowly rose to his feet. Not accepting the help of the young lady who he recognised from the Saloon last night.

"That's certainly okay Miss. My fault entirely, my package is fine too. But please, call me Artie, I am no sir."

Brittany looked over Artie. He had wide eyes that she thought resembled a frog, bulging at the sides. His brown, unkempt hair swung over his forehead and his attire was rather tatty and dirty. He was quite skinny and his knees slanted inwards, giving away his unnatural limbs. She saw he clutched a brown sack, weighed down by whatever was inside. Clinking loudly as he came to his feet.

"I must get going though Miss. If I don't get this back to Santana soon she's gonna kick my legs in again."

And with that, Artie scurried away. Limping yet trying to walk as fast as he can, back to the Smythe saloon.

Brittany stopped when she heard the word Santana. The mysterious woman from last night. The absolutely beautiful woman from last night. Who would kick that poor man's legs in if he didn't hurry. She had hoped that he was joking, but she didn't think he really was.

* * *

><p>Artie stumbled across the way and came through the back door of the saloon. He saw Becky cleaning tables in the far corner and Sebastian cleaning down the bar. He looked over and saw Santana slumped on one of the stools. Head buried in her arms on the side as Sebastian cleaned around her head. A bottle was in her grasp, half empty.<p>

He rolled his eyes and walked over to the woman. His unnatural walk giving away that he had returned. Santana shot up, looking over at his, her eyes slanting as she took in his dishevelled appearance.

"Hey gammy legs! Where the hell where you? Did you sail all the way to China?" Sebastian chuckled at this. Santana snapped her fingers as Artie handed over the sack. She then waved him away and he scattered to some dark corner.

"You know San, you could try being nicer. They do a lot around here." Santana scoffed at Sebastian's words.

"Nice? They do a lot around here because they fear my wrath if they don't move there asses." Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend's words. Not bothering to point out that Santana's barbs and insults go into Mercy and Becky's ear and out the other. They give as good as they get.

Sebastian looked over his friend. She looked terrible, dark rings circled her eyes and her hair was matted. Dress hanging off her shoulders and a wilted peacock feather in her hair. He loved this girl, but he still ran a business, and with that needed her to be in fine form for the customers. Reel them in with promises of the night of their lives and then hand them off to Cassandra or Marley or one of the others.

He would never whore her out the way that they whored out the others. He meant too much to her. And she would be broken beyond repair if she didn't have a choice but to service men each night. So making her the madam and business partner was something that he did not regret.

However, some respectable men travelled quite a way to be in the company of Santana Lopez and it was business that both of them knew they could not turn down. She knew and understood that. And she was great at her job, ruthless but protective. He just wished that he could take some of the weight from her. Both Puck and himself would die to protect her, just like he knew she would do the same for them. And for her girls. And even for Becky and Mercy and maybe Artie.

He knew what she did most nights, when she would retire to her room and lock the door and take out that needle from the secret box she wouldn't let anyone see inside of. He knew why she did it, and why she drank just enough to forget but not enough so that she couldn't do her job each night. He hated that she did it, but he understood that she had to.

But he did wonder, what would've been of Santana Lopez if he wasn't travelling through that town four years ago. Stopping off at that seedy saloon, talking to the owner who rattled on and on about the wetback that the men seemed to love but he had to teach a lesson to each time she gave him lip.

Sebastian saw Santana for the first time that night. And she was just as breath taking as she is now. And he knew that he had to do what he did for the both of them. Two lost souls travelling the plains together.

He would do it all again.

"Well Howdy Saloon keepers!" Santana groaned as she heard the cheery voice of the town Doctor Holly Holliday. It was too early for her shit.

"Hey Doc. Looking mighty fine today" Puck ambled down the stairs, tying his trousers up with a shit eating grin plastered across his face. He walked over to Santana and gave her another sack, also clinking, this time with the money he owed for Lauren.

"San she was great. Did you teach her that trick with the tongue and the jam?" Santana lurched for Puck and smacked him round the head three times.

"Ouch! Okay alright, I'm sorry! Here take the money, and this is from Kitty as well. She kept grumbling about the curly hairs she found in her teeth this morning. Looks like Jacob had fun." Santana pulled a face and tried to rid herself of that image straight away.

"Oh and the tailor should be around sometime today with the new dresses. We can just keep the old ones in case of emergencies or something."

Santana nodded to her friend and turned her attentions back to the Doc, trying to focus on her instead of another Blonde that popped into hear head when the word 'tailor' was uttered.

"Hey Holly, all the girls are upstairs, there shouldn't be any problems. Maybe Lauren but that's only because she's been with this disgusting man" Santana looked over to Puck whilst Holly burst into laughter. She got up to follow Santana up the stairs and start her weekly inspections of all the girls in employment here.

* * *

><p>Later that night, and Kurt was struggling to unroll the blanket onto the floor by the double bed in his hotel room.<p>

Brittany looked over to him once again and sighed loudly. She appreciated what he was doing but knew it was completely unnecessary.

"Kurt, please just take the bed as well. We've known each other forever and I am certainly not worried about you becoming handsy in the middle of the night. Anyway, we can't afford any suspicion and you sleeping on the floor instead of with your wife will raise a lot."

Kurt sighed and looked at Brittany. Knowing she was right and internally his back was thanking him for giving up. He got up and went to the other side of the bed. Lying down stiffly, not wanting to over step the invisible line in the middle of the bed.

"So, I went to the saloon today, to measure dresses for all of the girls. I managed to get all but one done. They look marvellous, the men won't be able to keep their hands off of them. The only one I need to finish is for the Madam. Santana. Completely terrifying that woman. Absolutely gorgeous but I thought she was going to bite my hand when I measured her."

Brittany looked over at Kurt, completely enraptured by his story of Santana.

"Anyway, her dress is great, and it will be done tomorrow but I have a prior fitting with Deputy Karofsky and I don't want to cancel on the deputy. So, I was just wondering if you would take the dress to Santana."

Brittany stopped, there was no doubt in her mind that she would do this for her husband. She had wanted to see the Madam again ever since she left the Saloon the night before. To see her dark eyes bore into her, and her perfect face in front of her. Her raspy voice talking to her.

"Yes, of course Kurt. I can take the dress to Miss Santana" Inside she was dancing for joy. Tomorrow, she would get to see her again, talk to her again, and be in her company. Maybe forge a starting point to a friendship.

Who knew?


	5. Chapter 5

The tailor's office was completely cluttered with fabrics and books. Brittany had spent the last hour watching Kurt put the finishing touches to Santana's dress. It was royal red with a cut that's meant to highlight obvious assets. As soon as Kurt had finished, Brittany was to take the dress to the saloon and meet with Santana, something which has been on her mind since she awoke this morning.

"Remember Britt, they don't owe us any money for this. They paid with a discount yesterday. Apparently, Sebastian, Puck and Santana own most of the lots in this town and the rent is at a discount." Kurt explained to Brittany, as he sewed the last of the seams together. "Now, shall we talk about a certain greasy-haired man who goes by the name of Sam Evans who can't seem to avert his gaze everytime you walk in and out of that hotel?"

Brittany looked down and blushed. She had noticed his stares too and thought they were unwelcome. "I don't…I'm married Kurt, and even if I wasn't, Sam is not who I would look for as a suitor."

"So who would you look for Brittany?"

"It doesn't matter. Just, it doesn't matter. I am married, so…" Brittany looked back up at Kurt, trying to get her point across that she doesn't want to think about a life in which she has the opportunities to fall in love with someone and marry them. She twisted the simple band around her ring finger.

"Sorry. I'm sorry Brittany. I forgot to mention, Mr McIntosh is coming in soon for a dress fitting. When we spoke, he seemed… less charming than his wife." Kurt moved the subject on quickly, as not to upset his wife anymore.

"I really like Quinn, Kurt. She's nice and smart and I think she wants to help the town out, but her husband is trying to stop her. I wish he would let her do it. She seems sad." Brittany thought of her new found friend. She really did wish that Quinn could find something of herself here.

"Well Britt, we are in Wyoming territory, and they've already granted women the right to vote. It's a much more progressive place than some areas. And just look at the town, a woman doctor, the saloon allowing all sorts of colourful characters to mix. It's just wonderful."

"Agreed Kurt. This place might just be what we needed really." Brittany looked heavily at Kurt, a silent connection in which they shared their memories passing through one another. Kurt finishing off the dress, handed it to Brittany. Not one more word was spoken as she left the shop and head to the saloon.

Brittany started to amble down the road, dress in hand, yet managed to miss the clattering sounds of horses' hooves behind her. Not until Sam Evans, who was watching the whole thing managed to scramble Brittany out of the way just in time.

"Are you okay Mrs Hummel? You're not hurt are you?" Sam, out of breath, asks Brittany, checking over the woman who he just helped.

"No, I'm fine, thank you Mr Evans-"Brittany said with a tight smile, she looks down at the dress and feels her heart deflate when she notices mud from the thoroughfare on the bottom. "-Oh dear no, I'm afraid Miss Lopez won't like this." Brittany started to panic, she wanted to make a good impression with Santana.

"Oh if that's for Santana, all you need to do is take it to Mike, he'll help you out then you can give it to San." Sam suggests, he led Brittany away down to the aromatic alley that peaked Brittany's interest days ago. Without preamble, and with Brittany following, Sam entered down the alley, ducking when needed so he did not hit his head on the lines of laundry, hoisted in the air.

The stench was overwhelming; Brittany couldn't tell if it was too nice or too disgusting. The laundry smell reminded her of the flowers that would bloom in the summer back in Nebraska. The pig sty smells, not so much.

"It just down here Mrs Hummel…Oh here we are. Hey Mike, got a problem. This here's dress is for Santana, but it got a bit dirtied, can you just do a quick wash of it and whatever it is you do so Brittany can be on her way?"

The tall, slender Chinese man finished with stirring in the pot and looked over at Brittany. He smiled kindly and nodded, taking the dress and dunking it. He explains to Sam that it won't take too long, the hot sun and heat from the alley will dry it out soon enough.

"So…Santana? She sent you to get her laundry?" Sam looked over at Brittany, who tore her eyes to him once the Latina was mentioned.

"Yes, well no. Kurt asked me to go and hand the dress to her once it was done. He had prior engagements and didn't want to keep her waiting." Brittany explained.

"Mhmm mighty fine looking whor-woman. Looking woman that one. All bark and no bite though" Sam corrected himself, realising he was talking to a lady and not Puck at the saloon.

Brittany bristled at the statement Sam was about to make. She could feel the overwhelming anger rise up inside of her and wanted to hurt Sam for talking about Santana in that way. She didn't even really know Santana, apart from the fact that yes she was a saloon girl of some sorts. But those brown eyes clearly held more than that. And shame on Sam for being so disrespectful.

She decided not to engage Sam in anymore of the conversation and waited whilst Mike finished with the dress. She looked it over, happy with the way it had turned out and decided to give Mike something for his troubles. He tried to refuse but she insisted and his eyes brightened and the kind generosity of the new resident of McKinley.

* * *

><p>She left Sam with a small thank you and not much of a goodbye as she went on her way to the saloon. Trying to drown out the thoughts swirling in her head. How did Sam know she was 'all bark and no bite?' Had he engaged with her in a personal capacity? Or professional in Santana's case. And why did that make her chest feel like it was concaving inside of her?<p>

She walked through the saloon, careful to hoist the dress up so it did not drag along the ground and saw Puck leaning by the bar. She walked over to him and saw his eyes light up. She internally scoffed. Puck didn't have the same darkness that Karofsky held around him, nor the constant annoyance of Sam. Puck was like some of the men she had met before, but at the same time, found him to be as charming as Blaine. He was quite respectful of her and she thought that maybe the presence of Sebastian and Santana stopped him from becoming too animalistic in her company.

"Hello Mr Puck, I just wanted to drop this off to Santana. Apologies for the delay." Brittany smiled and held up the dress for Puck to see, which he didn't even glance at.

"No worries Mrs Brittany, she's upstairs, last door on the landing, just knock and she'll let you in. Mighty fine dress, congratulate your husband from me will ya?"

Brittany nodded her thanks and ascended the stairs, smarming her free hand on her dress as she could feel them become clammy. Butterflies rose in her stomach as she approached the door and before she could convince herself not to, she knocked hard on the door three times and waited.

A gruff voice called out after 10 seconds of silence "Yeah? What, come in."

Brittany turned the handle and opened the door, she saw the Latina woman who had been on her mind for days, with her back turned to her, wavy brown hair rippling down. She was wearing, well not that much at all, maybe just a bit less than the ladies employed here.

Brittany's cheeks blush a bit at the obvious lack of concern that Santana has in terms of what she was wearing. Brittany could've been Puck or Sebastian for all she knew.

Santana turned her head slowly, her movement appeared to be a touch sluggish. She looked into Brittany's eyes yet never turned fully around to see her. A small yet lazy smirk graced her features, barely noticeable from the angle that Brittany had of her, yet there all the same.

"Mrs Hummel…Brittany." Santana drawled out, acknowledging Brittany's presence in her room but making no further effort to understand why she was there.

"Miss Santana, I'm here because my husband finished your dress today and had prior engagements so he asked me to bring it over but it got muddy and I had to wait at the laundry in the Chinese alley there and then I came straight over, sorry for the delay" Brittany sped through her explanation, uncomfortable at Santana's nonchalance to her company.

Santana still had her head half turned, with the smirk growing just slightly at Brittany's flustered explanation. Honestly, she was so doped right now she barely managed to understand what Brittany had just said. All she knew was that this woman before her had the most piercing eyes. As blue as the sky that held the heavens.

"Mhmm you can just leave it on the vanity there Brittany, thank you." Santana turned back around as she spoke, her back fully to Brittany again, basking in the blonde's presence without getting caught up admiring the girl.

Brittany was thoroughly confused at the behaviour that Santana was displaying. She appeared to be disjointed and not all there. "Okay, well, it was nice seeing you again Santana; I hope to see you again soon." Brittany stood awkwardly, her hands fidgeting with her dress, trying to prolong her stay, anything to get Santana to turn around and fully respond to her.

Santana could hear herself, deep down in her head, telling her that she was being impolite and to just turn around and greet Brittany properly, like a beautiful lady should be greeted. That she was being rude and probably making Brittany feel uncomfortable. But she just couldn't. She wasn't lucid enough to turn her head fully and she was just so tired and the swirling in her head was growing.

She couldn't really feel anything anymore and started to slide back onto her bed. Her last thought before the familiar swirls took over her brain was firstly how pretty Brittany was and how lucky that Kurt Hummel was and lastly how she should really answer the lady in her room right now, how much she wanted to answer but just couldn't open her mouth and move her tongue.

Brittany stood by the door, ready to leave after Santana had given her answer. Yet here she was watching the woman slowly slip from conscious off to some other place. Her eyes glassing over and slowly closing. Brittany had no idea what to do. Santana had barely glanced at her.

Feeling completely out of place, Brittany took one more glance at the woman she so desperately just wanted one decent conversation with and left the room. What else could she really do? Disheartened, Brittany trudged down the stairs. She decided to let Puck know what just occurred, in case there was something wrong. She walked over to the funny haired man as he looked up.

"Hello Mr Puck. I just…I gave Santana her dress; I think she fell asleep though. I'm not sure, I just, wanted to make sure she was okay." Brittany half explained what she saw. She was pretty sure that Santana hadn't really fallen asleep or at least if she did, had a bit of help along the way, the sort of help many people indulge in here at the saloon maybe.

Puck gave her a half-hearted smirk but his eyes displayed more, maybe understanding or empathy. "Don't worry Brittany, she's fine. She works herself too hard. I'll check on her later"

With Puck's assurances, she left the saloon to head back to the hotel, errands for today completed. She couldn't help but feel cheated out of something. She didn't even really know why she was so upset that Santana hadn't spoken to her. Or even turned around to look at her. And why did it feel her with sadness that maybe Santana hadn't been as sober as she first thought. She did work in a saloon after all, and it was really none of her business.

Still she couldn't help but feel her heart crush inwards slightly when looking back at the scene that just played out and remembering just how many bottles had been lined up on the other side of the room. And how many were empty.

* * *

><p>Kurt had returned from the shop quite early this evening. Brittany had been mostly inside the hotel room since the afternoon. Going over teachings that would help her when it came to her new post at the school.<p>

He had talked of his day with gusto. Explaining the new dresses and outfits he had been commissioned to make. Of Karofsky and Biff McIntosh. Of the town gossip and of Blaine Anderson stopping by. He asked Brittany of her day and how it went at the saloon. At this, Brittany looked up from the desk and contemplated what she would tell Kurt. She didn't really want him knowing just what went on in Santana's room. Was there really anything? Or was Brittany making a bigger deal because she had expectations of how it was going to go already in her head? Regardless, she shrugged non-committedly and told him Santana had been fine with her and thanked him for the dress.

He moved on, which Brittany was thankful for, and she went back to her work, trying desperately to focus on the pages instead of the woman that seemed to be taking up so much space in her mind.

* * *

><p>At breakfast the next day, Brittany had once again sat with Quinn. The lady from the east spoke with great enthusiasm that she had spoken to the Doctor, who was apparently very charming and knew her job well, and was allowed to become the aid. She knew her husband wasn't that happy with Quinn's new post, but he didn't stop her when she decided that she was going to do it.<p>

Brittany was ecstatic for her new friend. She knew how hard it could be for women sometimes but McKinley seemed to be tearing a lot of barriers down. She enjoyed seeing the light in Quinn's eyes and it made her seem even more regal.

Brittany and Quinn spoke a little more of the town and where they would be staying when their houses would be finished. That was until Quinn had to leave to go to the Doctor's office before she started her work.

Brittany returned to her room to continue her research and panning for when she would start her new role as the schoolteacher.

She thought more of Quinn and her newfound happiness. She was glad that she managed to make a friend in the camp and hoped that she would be able to confide in more people around town. Maybe Rachel or even if she and Kurt spent more time at the Saloon. Thoughts drifted to the Smythe theatre just like they had every day since she first visited.

Before her thoughts could move onto what seemed to be the favourite topic, a knock sounded at the door.

Confused, she marked where she had stopped reading and got up. Smoothing down her dress, she walked towards the door and opened it.

Madam Santana stood, with the new dress that Kurt had made that day earlier, her eyes fixed to the side of Brittany's head. Her three signature peacock feathers standing straight to attention at the back of her head.

Brittany stood, shocked that the woman was here. Wondering why. She noticed the darkness surrounding Santana's eyes, her skin less tanned and more yellowy. She looked exhausted, Brittany thought. Yet still beautiful, it almost wasn't fair.

"Mrs Hummel" Santana started, finally her eyes latching onto the lady she had just addressed "I just came…" she cleared her throat and briefly darted her eyes away. Brittany shifted her weight onto her other foot, still stunned by Santana's presence at her door. Brittany noticed that Santana had shrunken down, and seemed almost nervous.

"I just came to apologise for my behaviour yesterday, it was so unbecoming. I was so tired from the night before that I'm afraid I couldn't manage to keep my eyes open any longer! So I wanted to say sorry. And to say thank you so much for the dress, it is an amazing piece and yes. And Michael Chang explained what happened yesterday so I just wanted to give you this" Santana held her hand out, a small sack with what Brittany guessed contained money in her palm.

Brittany ignored Santana's excuse, she wasn't an idiot, but she decided to let it go anyway. For here was the woman that she had thought of so frequently these last few days, standing at her door, apologising and talking to her. Brittany was almost giddy. Her heart melted with the sincerity she saw in Santana's eyes.

"No Santana, firstly please call me Brittany. Secondly, don't apologise, I understand and hope you manage to rest. As for the money, I just can't accept it and I won't, it was completely my fault the dress was dirtied, it is only right I fixed it. Besides, Mike never charged me so…"

Santana took in what Brittany had said. It didn't look like she completely believed her excuse, it was weak at best to be fair, but accepted it anyway which Santana was grateful for. She was also overtaken by the kindness in which she had tipped Mike even though she didn't need to. Brittany Hummel was just such a lady. A lady that had managed to get Santana Lopez to come knocking on her door, tail between her legs to apologise.

"Okay…Brittany. But of course I'll make it up to you. Drinks are free the next time you come to the saloon. It's the least I can do. And I too hope to see you again soon; it's been a pleasure Brittany."

Santana took one last glance at the woman in front of her before she turned to make her leave. She was about to step down the corridor when she heard her name being called. She turned and saw Brittany looking at her, a soft smile on her face, one that made Santana's heart thump a little louder.

"That dress is amazing...on you."


	6. Chapter 6

_Gunshot after gunshot._

"_Brittany!"_

_Horses hooves. _

"_Brittany, Sophia, run!"_

_The crash as the cart overturned. _

"_No! Sophia, Brittany, run, run!"_

_Screaming, wailing, yelling._

"_Please, pleeeease, please no please!"_

_Silence._

"_Okay, you're okay. Come on little one, it's okay."_

Brittany awoke with a start. Her breathing frenzied as she tried to rid herself of the images. Of the noises, the pain. She blinked and looked at her surroundings, trying to find the danger. All she found was the none too familiar room she had moved into that very same day. Kurt was not next to her, maybe still working or in the guest room, Brittany guessed. She sent silent thanks that he wasn't there to witness yet another nightmare. A harsh reminder. She sat up, knowing that she couldn't go back to sleep now, and made to start her day, bright and early, just like it had been for these past few days.

A lot had changed for Brittany in the week that followed Santana's visit. The construction on the house had finally finished and they swiftly left the hotel to move in. It wasn't a grand house but Brittany adored it. It had a main bedroom and a guest bedroom and the fireplace in the main area was something that Brittany appreciated greatly now that the weather was becoming much colder. The main feature that Brittany loved best however was that the house backed onto a pond then onto a wooded area with a trail going through the trees. This trail could be followed right into McKinley or up into the hill and Brittany was eager to explore.

Another new development was that Brittany had begun teaching at the school three days a week. The kids already loved her and enjoyed her teachings as much as she enjoyed working there. Shelby Corcoran, the other teacher, was also incredibly lovely and Brittany felt as though she had completely lucked out with the new post.

Brittany hadn't seen Santana since she came to her hotel that week previously however; she had been incredibly busy, yet still thought of her often. Of her smile when she departed and the way her dimples appeared. She knew it was only a matter of time before they spoke again and Brittany was very much looking forward to it.

* * *

><p>"So San, how'd your girls do last night?" Puck was wiping down the bar as he asked the woman who sat across from him. She was surprisingly, completely sober, something that in the past week was becoming strangely regular. Not that Puck was complaining.<p>

Santana grunted and went through in her head how the previous night had played out, it had been incredibly rowdy. "Let's see, you used Lauren again, at a steep discount might I add-"she glared pointedly at him and he raised his arms in surrender "- Weston had Cassandra all night, Sugar, Elaine and Marley did okay I guess, Kitty and Sam got acquainted and Dani is with some prospector who came to town last night. Said he's off to Deadwood or some shit, I don't know. Anyway…"

Santana was about to continue, if not for a loud bang that shattered through the very early morning silence around the saloon. Puck and Santana, both startled looked at each other before clambering over the bar and off the stool respectively and racing up the stairs. Santana entered the room which she knew Dani would be in; she was the only one who was still working at this very early hour, Puck on her heels.

She looked around, noticing the rumpled bed and various clothes scattered around. She came across Dani, who was heaving and sobbing, leaning against the wall. She was muttering to herself, the area around her eyes and nose were slightly discoloured, the first forming of a brutal bruise.

Santana looked down at her hand and noticed she was tightly gripping a small handgun, small enough to be concealed in her ample bosom. She looked once more around the room before she came upon the prospector, the older guy who was so persistent in getting Dani that night. He was sitting upright against the wall yet slightly slumped over, eyes glassy and open, with a single bullet hole in the middle of his forehead. Blood splattered the wall behind him.

Once Santana laid her eyes on the dead man, adrenalin took over, surging through her veins as her mind raced a mile a minute. Figuring out her next step.

"I told him not to beat on me. I told him. Said not to beat on me. Told him I didn't steal nothing. I told him Santana. I promise I told him." Santana made out what Dani was muttering as she looked back at the girl. Piecing together what happened she knew she needed to act, and fast.

"Puck, get Artie up here, tell Mercy to get the doc, tell Becky to get the sled. Then get Sebastian in here." Santana rattled off the jobs she needed to be done as she held Dani by the arms. Puck nodded and ran out the room, not questioning his friend at all.

Santana grabbed Dani a little harder so the prostitute would look at her. Santana noticed the bruise getting darker and covering a large portion of her face, heart twisted slight at the sight, but she put that out of her mind for a moment.

"Dani, fucking listen to me right now okay. Loosen that grip you got there." Dani loosened the grip on the gun and Santana swiped it out of her hand before she knew what was happening. She checked and saw no more bullets remained. "You got any other guns?" Dani ignored the queries and started to shake. "Dani, you got any more fucking guns?" Santana growled lowly. Sebastian rushed in the room with Puck and Holly right behind him, Artie hobbling behind them just as Dani shook her head and looked at her Madam.

"Doc, take a look." Santana directed her next order to the blonde doctor. They all watched with bated breath as Holly looked over the man, still slumped against the wall.

"Hmm, instant I would say." Holly concluded as she stood back up and looked over at Dani. "Do you want me to get her something?"

Santana, with Dani still trembling in her arms, nodded slightly and just as the Doctor was walking out the room, grabbed her arm. "I'm right in thinking that nobody is going to think anything other than this poor prospector decided to get a nice piece of pussy, retire to his chambers and promptly blow his own brains out, now am I Holly?" Santana lowly stated, piercing Holly with a deadly stare.

Holly looked back at Santana and noticed how serious she was. She nodded once "You're never wrong Santana." And with that walked out of the room and back to her office.

"Puck, Sebastian, Becky should be downstairs with the sled, cover him when you go. Artie clean up this fucking mess, get Becky to help" Sebastian walked towards Santana as she gave out the final orders

"Sant-"

"I know Seb, I know. My girl messed up. It's bad for business and it's on me. I'll deal with her, and you deal with this. Looks like Mike's pigs are gonna get fed."

Sebastian nodded and went back to the man. Santana took one last look at the scene before dragging Dani out and down the hallway into her own bedroom. She threw Dani down and locked the door behind her.

"You really fucked up Dani, shooting a customer….not really the message we want you to be sending. If I ever catch you with a gun again, I'll turn it on you. You got that?" Santana snarled at the shaking girl kneeling in front of her. She put a hand to her throat and lightly squeezed when she didn't get an answer.

"I'll…I'll be good" Dani wheezed out. Santana let go and pulled Dani to her feet. She looked over the girls face once again and slowly and very gently trailed the back of her hand down her face. Mapping the bruise that the prospector had left.

"He really did a number on you. If I ever see another man lay a hand on you, I'll kill him myself."

Dani gasped and started sobbing, collapsing into the brunette's arms, holding onto her for dear life. Santana held tighter, the adrenalin wearing off, she realised how scared she was. For Dani, for all her girls, for herself. She felt guilty, knowing she let the prospector have Dani that night. It was illogical, that was her job after all, but she couldn't help but feel that this was all her fault anyway. She stroked the young girl's hair and hushed her. Comforting this woman that really, could have been any one of them.

* * *

><p><em>Slap.<em>

"_Useless bitch"_

_Whip_

"_I'm willing to sell, name your price"_

_Punch. Kick._

"_Fucking cunt. Fucking whore. That's it"_

"_Let's go somewhere Miss Santana…far away"_

Santana gasped and jolted out of bed, her head pounding and her heart hammering. She took in the blackness, determining that it must be midnight. The day was trying and she tried so desperately to forget the images. The hole in that man's head, the bruises. Dani sobbing in her arms. Sebastian took over her role for the day, which she was grateful for yet still hated him slightly for knowing her so well. Knowing she would need a day to try and control herself, and her memories.

She needed to walk, needed air. She grabbed the nearest garments, her shawl and the near empty whiskey bottle she had made friends with earlier on. She walked out of the back door and strolled on, trying desperately not to think of the nightmares that plagued her life.

* * *

><p>"<em>NO! SOPHIA NO! PLEASE!"<em>

"_MAMA, PAPA, BRITT-"_

"_Come on Brittany, this won't hurt. You'll be mine forever."_

"_Slut."_

_Sobbing. Howling. Guns. Horses. Burt._

Brittany opened her eyes. Trying to strain her eyes to see through the blackness of the night. She sat up, realising she was sweating after yet another nightmare. Memories flooding through her, flashes.

She got up silently, noticing Kurt once again not present in the room with her. She dressed without thinking and left the house, following the trail at the front of the house that led into the centre of McKinley. She came to a crossing and picked the most narrow path. She didn't want to see anybody. Didn't want to answer their questions. She just needed air. She needed to breathe.

She came across a cluster of buildings. All unmarked and seemingly deserted. They were just a bit out of the main centre, the trails too narrow to fit any carts down. She walked around and noticed by the door, a stump. She sat and basked in the silence of the town. It was unusual to hear nothing coming from the thoroughfare that was two trails over. Brittany relaxed and relished the peacefulness.

"Brittany?"

Brittany was startled out of her respite by a voice, seemingly calling out her name. She turned to the left yet saw no one, she moved her gaze over to the right and there. Standing there, whiskey bottle in hand and clothes in slight disarray, Santana.

Brittany was startled. Out of everybody, it was her. She looked…haunted. That was the only word Brittany could think of. Santana just looked like she had the world on her shoulders.

"Santana! What are…what are you doing out here?"

Santana snorted softly "I could ask you the same thing. I just needed air."

Brittany nodded, swishing around the explanation in her head. She knew it was probably more than that, but once again, she let it go. Knowing that she too had an ulterior motive for being out so late, or early depending on who you asked.

"Me too. Would you like to sit?" Brittany gestured at the space next to her, glad the stump was so big and glad that she had the foresight to offer, she didn't want Santana to leave yet.

Santana looked at the stump for a moment and contemplated the lady's offer. Clearly accepting, she sat down and looked at Brittany, a soft smile spread across her face. They sat in silence for a moment or two. Enjoying each other's presence and the background noise of the crickets and the frequent movement of horses nearby.

Santana thought of what she could say to the girl. She didn't want to risk asking Brittany why she was out here all alone. She didn't want to talk about the day's events. So she decided to find out more about her companion.

"So Brittany, word around town is that you and the two Hummel gentlemen are from Ames, Nebraska. How did you decide on the move here?"

Brittany looked at Santana, surprised she had started a conversation, especially with a question about her past.

"Well, Burt heard of McKinley from a friend. About how the town was growing larger and how they needed a blacksmith. So, he decided to throw caution to the wind and move there. He let Kurt tie loose ends in Ames. We married and came afterwards. We already knew the town also required a tailor and Burt managed to secure the teaching position for me. There was nothing in Ames that we couldn't find here and I think we all just wanted a new start, you know?"

Santana muttered an affirmative and took in the blonde's story. It was completely believable and she wondered how Brittany had come to know Kurt and Mr Hummel. She thought that the two were an odd couple and wondered about the reasons behind the marriage. She pushed it out of her mind as Brittany asked the same question back. She tensed as she thought of how she came to be a resident in this town.

"Well, me and Sebastian and Puck were sort of travelling from town to town. We came upon McKinley and sorta just decided to set camp. Still here and doing better than ever." Santana's story was heavily censored and Brittany picked up on that fact. Santana decided to change the touchy subject quickly before any more questions could be asked.

"Did you see the town fair, in a week? It's real good. There's dancing and food and games for the little 'uns. You'll have a swell time if you come" Santana mentioned, nodding to a poster on the side of the building that advertised the McKinley town fair.

"Yes! I was so excited when I saw, I can't wait to dance. It will be fun. The school children can't stop talking about it either. I hope to see you there Santana" Brittany smiled softly.

Santana noticed the way Brittany's eyes lit up when she mentioned both dancing and the school children. She smiled internally to herself at the way the lady in front of her seemed to be so full of wonder and get even prettier when her eyes dazzled that way.

"I'll be there Brittany. How about tomorrow as well? The saloon has weekly performance. Everyone will be there again. It would be nice to see you there…and Kurt." Santana added his name at the end, even though she couldn't give a rat's ass if he really was there.

Brittany squealed in delight and Santana's heart nearly jumped out of her chest at the sound. She thought that if paradise were a noise it would be that. She pulled herself together as she heard Brittany speak "Yes of course! I am so looking forward to it. I am coming to really enjoy my time at the saloon. I love how everyone is so inclusive. And that Rachel Hudson, she sure can sing!"

Santana grinned as she heard Brittany praise her saloon. She made sure that nobody gave anyone bother for being there. Whether it be the gimps, the chinamen, Mercy or Puck. And to know Brittany loved this made her heart swell even more. She chuckled "Oh yeah. Rachel sure can sing. You should hear her speak though. Blimey, I'd rather dip my head in the horse's trough than listen to her go on!"

"Santana!" Brittany gently scolded, the smile on her face letting Santana know she was half joking.

Santana grinned at Brittany's playful reprimand "Hey, just wait until she corners you! And see if I come and save you!"

They both smiled at each other, thoroughly enjoying the relaxed atmosphere. This was both what they were craving for so long. Just to be able to have a conversation, away from prying ears and eyes. They sat in comfortable silence for a while longer, never once feeling awkward. That was until Brittany could not hold in a yawn and tried to cover her mouth before Santana saw, unsuccessfully though.

"I apologise Santana, but it is getting even later, or earlier, I'm still not sure. I should head back"

Santana understood but still felt sad knowing her isolated time with Brittany had come to an end. Before she could filter herself she found herself blurting "I'll walk you home" and before she could take it back, Brittany's face split into a huge grin.

"That would be nice."

Looping her arm under Santana's and grabbing it, Brittany walked off in the direction that she came, gently tugging the Latina along with her. Santana was just about ready to die at the contact. The butterfly's in her stomach were going crazy, she didn't even realise she had left her whiskey bottle, untouched back on the stump.

They walked peacefully back, neither in any sort of hurry, yet Santana felt it was too soon as they came upon the house. She looked at it in wonder. It was very, homely. She could imagine Brittany there inside, by the fireplace. The soft glow painting her face, making her seem even more angelic than she thought possible.

"Well, thank you kindly Miss Santana. I had a wonderful night all thanks to you. I am so looking forward to seeing you tomorrow! You will have to take some time to come by and converse more, that's if your post isn't too hectic."

Santana nodded and assured she would make time. She was in awe that the blonde seemingly knew exactly what kind of work she did, yet did not seem to judge or sneer at her for it. This lady in front of her was classier than any woman she had ever come across.

Brittany looked at Santana and slowly leaned in, kissing her cheek softly before pulling back.

"Goodnight Santana"

Santana watched as she retreated into the house. She was rooted to the spot as the area in which Brittany kissed burned. Her whole face was burning up in fact. Fire rushing across her skin. She couldn't help but let slip the smile that was aching to cover her face.

Was she dead? Was this what heaven was?

Fuck yeah.


	7. Chapter 7

**A small but brittana filled chapter here. Thank you to the favs, reviews and follows. I just wondered who was still reading this story. Drop a review if you have anything you want to see particularly.**

**Peace **

Brittany spent the next day thinking over the previous. Her conversation with Santana being played over and over in her mind. The kiss on the cheek. She was giddy with happiness and couldn't wait for later on when she and Kurt would be attending the performance at the Saloon. She got through the day at the school and left a little early so she could prepare a meal for Kurt.

They spoke of their days, like every day since they arrived in this town. Kurt spoke of the many people who came to him, of the colourful characters and the stories they would tell. He spoke often of Blaine and Brittany smiled, happy that he had found someone who made him smile like that. She wondered how she looked when she thought of Santana.

* * *

><p>They made their way to the saloon after the evening meal, Puck and Sebastian welcoming them warmly and directing them to a large table. Brittany sat and conversed with the two owners, looking around to see who else was here. Finn and his wife Rachel were over by the stage; Sam was here, speaking to Artie and Quinn was seated with her husband at the front once again.<p>

Brittany hadn't been able to speak with Quinn that much, now that she had left the Hotel and started her new post. But when Quinn moves in, Brittany decided to make time for her new friend. She enjoyed conversing with her and wanted Quinn to know she was there for her. It was nice to know you had somebody.

Brittany looked around once more, now searching out the one person she wanted so badly to talk to. Santana was on the balcony, talking to one of her girls. She shooed the girl away, who scurried down the stairs. Santana then lifted her head and scanned the room, eyes quickly latching onto Brittany. A soft smile adorned her face as the two girls looked at each other.

They looked away and went back their respective activities. Safe in the knowledge that they have all night to talk. Brittany kept glancing out the corner of her eye as Santana conversed and joked with men around the saloon. Shy glances were exchanged and as Santana left one of the workers, a young blonde girl, she watched as the Latina glided over to her table, stopping next to the empty chair beside Brittany and parking her behind there.

They once again exchanged small smiles as Santana joined in on the conversation, keeping up with Puck and his barbs. Brittany smiled merrily as she watched the woman fire off jabs, and then laugh along when Puck would insult her back. She enjoyed watching this lighter side of the woman. She felt her smile get sloppy as she knocked back the last of her whiskey that Puck had been supplying her. She hiccupped and then with wide eyes held a hand up to her mouth.

Santana chuckled beside her and Brittany's face turned beet red. Everybody was talking rather loudly so nobody realised the slip of this lady's etiquette. Not that Santana cared. She would give her heart away to hear that sound once again.

"I might need to go to the ladies room Santana, could you be so kind as to direct me" Brittany leaned over to Santana, breath shadowing over Santana's cheek. Santana shivered slightly and stood, letting everybody know she was taking Brittany to the ladies. They looped arms and Santana led them off out back to the old outhouse.

"I'll wait out here for you Brittany" Brittany nodded her head, and entered the small box room.

Santana took a deep breath and collected herself. She watched as Brittany came back out and they looked at each other. Neither moving to go back to the saloon.

"So, Santana how have you been today? I appreciate you walking me back last night; I hope you managed to get some more sleep."

"It's been a good day Brittany, better now. It's the least I could do for a lady such as yourself." Brittany blushed at Santana's words, charmed by the compliment.

They spoke softly to each other, of the saloon and the performance later tonight. Brittany mentioned Quinn and her husband and Santana delighted Brittany with stories of various events that had happened in the saloon.

Brittany mentioned the trails behind her house and wanting to explore more of the hills surround her garden. Santana looked at her before deciding to take the plunge.

"I could…show you. I know the trails around the hills well and there's this spot that I rather enjoy relaxing at. That's if, if you want to." Santana slowly drifted off, hoping Brittany wouldn't shoot her offer down.

Brittany's face split in a wide grin as she thought about how much fun she and Santana would have. "Of course! Yes! That sounds wonderful Santana. How about, not tomorrow but the day after. I don't work then? That's only if you can get the day away too."

Santana would've murdered the whole saloon if she thought that was what needed to be done. She knew she could take the day off, Puck could cover for her.

"That's great; I'm so looking forward to it." They conversed in more detail about the trails and the town as a whole. They never realised how long they had been talking until Kurt came to let them know that Rachel was about to start. They headed in as Santana looped Brittany's arm again, so Kurt couldn't do it himself. They sat back down and under the cover of the table; Brittany boldly slid her hand down Santana's arm and held her hand. Squeezing it once as they looked at each other.

Santana squeezed back and Brittany grinned, looking back to the stage and taking in the performance in front of her. Santana still tightly gripping her hand.

Once the performance was finished, Brittany and Kurt decided to retire to their house. Santana and Brittany kissed each other on the cheeks again as they departed and they both internally jumped for joy at the contact. Kurt smirked knowingly at the face Brittany was trying not to pull as they walked back; all she focused on was that in two days she would spend a whole lot of time in Santana's company.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. Please keep reviewing your thoughts and anything you might want to see. More notes at the end.**

The day after interacting with Santana at the saloon went incredibly quickly, which Brittany was thankful for and now, it was the day that Brittany had off. The day she and Santana would explore the trails together. Brittany thought back over their past interactions and realised how far they had come in such a short space. She felt as if Santana and she shared something, like they knew each other already even though they had very few interactions.

She was currently waiting in her living area, checking the window every few minutes for the girl who she was so excited to see again. She couldn't believe that they had more opportunities to be in each other's companies. She glanced out of the window again and saw Santana, on horseback, riding up to her pathway. She clambered to her door, took a deep breath and opened.

Santana looked up as she heard the door open. She was just about to get off and walk up the path until she saw the stunning blonde walk towards her. She grinned, shyly to herself as Brittany came to stand next to her. She slowly started to dismount her horse as Brittany's eyes widened.

"Oh Santana, don't worry about that, I'll just get on Bonnie and we can get going." Santana chuckled at the blonde and completed the dismount; she grabbed the reins to Brittany's horse and beckoned for the girl to mount the horse.

"Now I would not be able to live with myself if I let a pretty young thing such as yourself get on 'Bonnie' without any help. Now if you will fine lady." Santana gestured to the horse and put on a faux accent. She usually wasn't so polite and courteous but this was Brittany, she'd let this girl use her as a bridge to cross a puddle if the opportunity arose. She watched as a pink blush swept through the lighter girl's face as she climbed onto the horse, stroking the neck of her steed in fond familiarity.

Santana rounded to her horse and once she was in place, she set off, making sure to move her horse so that it was walking next to Brittany's. Side by side.

"So, this trail is one I found around a year after I came to McKinley, not many people know of it, but it's somewhere I usually come if I have a spare moment and want to be alone. You'll see when we get there but it has a really special view. I can't wait for you to see." Santana giggled slightly after her ramblings and Brittany's eyes widened slightly. Never before had she seen or ever thought she would see such a relaxed Santana, and was that a giggle? Wow. She might just have to replay that sound over and over for a while.

Their horses strolled side by side for around ten minutes; the girls took in the sights around them as they ascended the hill behind Brittany's house. There was a light covering of tress and Brittany spotted different wildflowers growing that peaked her interest. She always did love the outdoors and nature. The two mainly stayed silent, pointing out interesting sights here and there. They didn't need words or conversation to enjoy each other, and this was something that Brittany realised that she had never found in somebody before. Not even Kurt or Quinn.

* * *

><p>After the girls had climbed the hill to the top, which took around thirty minutes in total, Santana steered the horses into the clearing, and rounded a rock and wooden tying post that had been there since she first saw the spot. She came to a stop and Brittany followed suit. They both dismounted and Santana led both horses to the post, tying the horses and leading Brittany up just a bit further. She couldn't wait for the blonde to see her favourite spot. She had never taken anyone here before. Hell, Puck and Sebastian didn't even know she came here.<p>

"Okay Brittany, I would like very much if you could close your eyes, I want you to get the full effect" Santana cheekily stated as Brittany smiled at her and agreed. She closed her eyes and felt sparks travel up her arm as Santana grabbed her hand and gently tugged, leading her somewhere. She felt Santana stop and two hands move her shoulders so she had to turn. She could feel Santana's breath hit her face and knew the girl was close, she could feel her presence encompassing her and she thought it was the most incredible feeling she's ever felt, to understand and feel someone's being without even having to see them.

Santana was behind her now and she felt as Santana's hand cupped her eyes "Okay Brittany, open for a second." Brittany opened her eyes, shivering as Santana's mouth was right by her ear, it was incredible.

"Okay, three…two…one" Santana counted down and Brittany held her breath and she relished the closeness of the other girl. Santana took her hands away from the girl's eyes and peered her. Watching as the taller girl stood transfixed at the sight before her. She watched as the blue eyes zeroed in on everything. The view in front of Brittany was magnificent and used to be Santana's favourite, which was until she had seen the view in front of her now.

"Santana" Brittany breathed out "this is the whole town, I can see for miles! It's amazing" Brittany was transfixed. She could see the mountains in the distance as the sun was rising in the sky; she looked around and saw the valley dip and the green trees giving a vibrant colour to the scene. In the middle of the valley bowl, the entire town of McKinley could be seen. From the small alleyways, to the larger thoroughfare, the people and the horses and the carts, travelling through the town, unaware of the two girls who watched with rapt attention.

"I love this place" Santana said as she lead Brittany to the wooden bench, perfectly placed between the trees "I love watching the town, watching the people, who are completely unaware you're watching them. They aren't acting or pretending, this is who they are. And I love seeing the town so small, it makes any problem seem small too. Like, there is a bigger world out there where your problems in McKinley don't matter. It's nice, to just pretend for a few minutes, before you hit reality again."

Brittany took notice of the melancholy tone Santana used to describe the view. She wanted so badly to ask, but knew she wouldn't get anywhere. Not yet. She thought about what Santana said, thought about how her problems did seem smaller when she saw how big the world is compared to the town in front of them.

She looked to the left side of town and her breath hitched, for there is that morbid graveyard, with the wooden church. She could see the stones and wooden crosses from here, all of the graves, lined up, seemingly unimportant. People she didn't know, but it still hurt.

Santana had noticed the blip that Brittany had just had. She looked at the girl and realised she was staring at the graveyard. She noticed the sadness swirling in those blue pools and had to look away. Sadness should never be etched upon something so beautiful, it wasn't right. She didn't know what to say, but suddenly, she really wanted to talk about something she had never done before.

"The graveyard" Santana coughed to clear her throat, taking a chance on reliving some of her painful past "the graveyard is my favourite part." Brittany looked at her, shocked that Santana would choose something so horrible as her favourite view. Santana saw the disbelief cross Brittany's face and decided to elaborate.

"It, I think, is important. To see and to realise. To realise that you can go through life and lose things, people. You can lose people and it hurts, because they aren't there anymore. But then you look at the graveyard and you realise, that just because you can't see them, doesn't mean they aren't here. They are, looking over. They're watching and guiding you and sometimes it's hard to comprehend because you just miss them so much, and then I come here and see that graveyard and realise that they never really left." Santana discreetly wiped a tear away and looked at Brittany, who was staring right back at her. Her blue eyes were misted up and Santana could tell she was trying so hard not to cry. It made her all the more intriguing and she just wanted to take away any sadness the blonde had.

Brittany thought about what Santana had said. She sounded like she knew exactly what Brittany was thinking, and had just given her a whole new perspective on the graveyard. She thought of the people she had lost, she had never visited their final resting places, it had been too painful, but she wondered that if she had, would she have felt some solace there? Would she be able to feel less alone, throughout her childhood?

And why had Santana sounded like she knew exactly how the loss of someone felt? Brittany was so desperate to know everything about the girl that she couldn't hold in a question any longer. "It sounds like you know a lot about it."

Santana looked away and tensed. She couldn't give away anymore, not yet. Not to Brittany. Sweet Brittany, who's thoughts she didn't want to taint with the painful secrets she kept locked away, desperate to push down and bottle up. She couldn't let anything else slip.

"Well, we all lose people so…anyway, I'm glad you like the view. I'm glad I finally shared it with someone, with you." Santana deflected, she didn't even care how obvious it was, she needed to steer the conversation away and quickly. She prayed Brittany would let it go.

Brittany was thoroughly disappointed she couldn't learn more about Santana, but understood why she didn't want to share. Brittany didn't really want to let go of what she was holding onto either. She smiled at the way Santana had let her know that she was the first person to see this spot with her, intentional or not.

"I'm glad you did Santana. I'm glad we could share this together." Brittany smiled softly at the girl who she just couldn't stop thinking about.

Santana's head was full of thoughts of the girl next to her. She had never felt this way about someone before. She wanted to know everything about the girl, she wanted to hug the girl and spend all her time with the girl. She wasn't naïve or silly. She had been sold into her profession at a very young age, she had seen and experienced things she could never forget.

She knew, more than most that people were not as they seem, that the world and society was not as it seemed. It's why she was so liberal to everything. And she didn't care that two of her workers weren't as able bodied as most, and when she looked at how Sam looked at Mercy, how she knew he wished that she could be a viable option for him, she was more heartbroken that the two could never be married or be a real family than she was disgusted at the thought of a black and white relationship. She didn't care that Puck was a Red Indian or the chinamen drank at the saloon. She also didn't care, when she found out that Sebastian didn't really enjoy the company of other women. Hell that last one was such a blessing, such a refreshing concept to her. That a man didn't want her for the one thing she had been doing for mostly her whole life.

She didn't care about these things because, really, she was just as different as they were. She didn't fit into society either. She was dark skinned, she swore and drunk better than any man could, she wasn't motherly or would ever be a suitable wife. And, once or twice, she and Dani had done what she was so used to doing with men. And she had enjoyed it so much better than when she fucked men. She knew that nobody would understand, ignorance breeds fear. Fear breeds hate.

So yeah, in a nutshell, Santana just didn't give a shit that she caught herself staring at Brittany's lips quite a few times, wondering. She just knew though, that this sweet and beautiful girl, would never have the same thoughts as Santana did. And why would she? There was no way that Brittany could have been subjected to the same things that Santana had. She wouldn't understand that thoughts like these were more common than people would think. You see a lot as a travelling whore.

And she was married anyway. Married to Mr Hummel. Santana's heart burst at that thought. Brittany just doesn't fit into their band of misfits and aberrations. She was too perfect.

She decided to play with her heart, like any more damage could be done anyway. "So, how did you and Mr Hummel know each other before your marriage?"

Brittany looked at Santana. Why was she talking about Kurt now? This was their time. She didn't want to lie to Santana, but she couldn't give Kurt's secret up. She decided for the happy medium.

"Well, we kind of grew up together. And we just decided to, because, well, I'm the only female Kurt has ever liked and it was kind of odd, at least for me, to be unmarried. So…" Brittany hoped she hadn't said too much, but for some reason she really wanted Santana to know that she held no romantic feelings for her husband.

Santana smirked. She deciphered what she thought Brittany was trying to tell her. Well she hoped Brittany was trying to let on to more than she was saying. She did get a funny feeling around Mr Hummel.

Either way, Santana got from that little explanation that maybe Brittany and Kurt didn't marry because of love, well, love that a husband and wife are meant to hold for each other. It made her happy, but then she realised that maybe Brittany was unhappy in her marriage. Santana did not like that. She wanted the blonde to be happy, and to smile all the time. At her. Okay stop Santana, she thought to herself.

"At least you married someone you can trust I guess" Santana hinted for more, she wanted to know if Kurt was good to Brittany. He fucking better be.

Brittany smiled once more at Santana. She was so cute. Brittany wasn't stupid, she knew Santana had no way of knowing if Kurt could be trusted. She didn't know him. She wanted more information. And Brittany thought that was so sweet of her.

She looked down at the darker girl's lips, they were so full and plump. Brittany wondered what it would be like, to be a man, and to court the girl in front of her. To marry her and hold her. Her heart suddenly ached with the thoughts that would be only that, thoughts. She couldn't marry Santana, marriage was between a man and a woman. But she couldn't help but think about it.

She thought of Kurt, and how she had come to find him, in the stables. With the stable boy. She loved Kurt, he was her own family, along with Burt. She was so shocked that day, but she looked at Kurt and the way his eyes had widened and his body trembled. He was terrified of what Brittany would do. And at the time, she didn't really get it. All she knew was, Kurt was her family, and she would do anything to stop Kurt from shaking in her arms as he sobbed ever again. She had heard briefly of such things before, laws from Europe and such but had never given it much thought.

She looked at Santana and wondered. She knew Santana was the prettiest thing she's ever seen. And she wanted to spend every moment with her. She looked at her lips and couldn't help but wonder what it would feel like, to press her lips against those. Like how a man and a woman in their own privacy was meant to. Like Kurt and that stable boy had.

She liked to pride herself on being kind to others and accepting of many. That's why apart from it being Santana's place, she thoroughly enjoyed the saloon. And she spent many nights putting herself in Kurt's place, and trying to understand and be open minded. And after a while, she realised that it really didn't affect her as much as it should have.

She knew others would never understand, and she and Kurt would never be able admit this to others, she hadn't even mentioned this to Kurt, but after thinking about what she saw, she realised that she didn't really get why it was just women and men who could 'fall in love' or act how married people acted. If that's what you felt inside, then so be it.

She thought that men could be handsome and women could be pretty. She had never been in love but after witnessing Kurt and hearing of whispers before, she knew such things were possible.

So whilst it was a little scary, to be thinking of Santana this way, she wasn't freaked out. She didn't want to worry too much about things, her life had been full of worries.

But, really, she knew it was probably not very likely that Santana would ever feel the same way. She might have let an assortment of people into her life, both working at the saloon and the chinamen, but honestly, things like that were not common knowledge. It was strange enough she knew about it, so she doubted Santana even knew such things were possible and happened.

She sighed as her thoughts became more depressing. Why couldn't the world be simple, where she could be around Santana all day and they planted flowers and fed Bonnie. She realised she had zoned out and went back to Santana's previous statement.

"Yeah, I trust Kurt. Him and Burt more than anyone. They're my family." Santana had watched as a myriad of emotions crossed Brittany's face. She didn't miss the way Brittany had clearly omitted her own family and wondered if they had more in common than she first thought.

She caught Brittany shiver slightly, they had been here for a while and the cold weather was beginning to appear. She scooted closer and decided to take a risk. She moved her arm around Brittany's waist and squeezed her. They caught each other's eyes and Santana knew her risk had paid off.

They smiled at each other, without realising that they shared more than they originally thought and looked over at the town. Their home.

**So I wanted to talk about the views the two women have over homosexual thoughts. **

**I did a lot of reading and with regards to Santana, because of her profession and the way her life has turned out, I did some research about how these women and sometimes the men who were in this life, knew and partook in homosexual behaviour. So that's why I wrote Santana as someone who knew about this sort of life and wasn't freaked or confused about these urges, because she knows about Sebastian and even herself. She's seen a lot and done a lot, so really, she's been desensitised to a lot of 'shocking' things that humans do and feel.**

**With regards to Brittany, I wrote that as more canon. She's someone who's very open minded and accepting and even though the setting is different, she is fundamentally the same. And maybe at first she may be confused about her thoughts but when she saw Kurt, whom she loves, she just accepted that about him and through thinking about it and a bit of time, about herself too and is more progressive than others. **

**It makes a lot more sense in my head, and I've tried to explain it as best as I can so I hope you get why I wrote the opinions of the characters the way that i did. The angst in the story isn't about denial of how they feel about each other, it's more about their pasts. I didn't want to include any denial of feelings. But as the story progresses, they will talk more about this**

**I hope you all enjoy the story and continue to read. Thanks**


	9. Chapter 9

**Alrigh, alrigh, alrigh! Thanks for the reviews and follows and favs last chapter. So much cute Santana in this one. The Brittana wheels are rolling away. Hope you enjoy the chapter, please keep reviewing etc.**

**Also check out my other story God Help Brittany Pierce if you like **

**Have a good day **

The saloon had been incredibly rowdy that night. Santana had dropped Brittany at her house and exchanged kisses on the cheek, which were more half way between the cheek and the mouth and had left Santana blushing a deep red that matched her signature dress. She had made her way to the saloon, passing by Mike's alley to see how his laundry was going. She and the rest of the saloon owners owned most of the lots in McKinley and took percentages from some people's businesses. This meant she had a lot riding on the success of the trades.

After talking to Mike, and cooing at Tina's belly, which she will flat out deny if anyone called her out on it, for twenty minutes, she entered the saloon through the back doors. She stepped over Becky, who was scrubbing the floor and who grunted at her in greeting, she made her way to the bar where her two friends were talking.

"San, how was your little rendezvous with Lady Hummel?" Puck wiggled his eyebrows as Santana poured herself a whiskey. She did not want to tell the boys why she needed the day off but they had managed to squeeze it out of her after three bottles of their finest.

Santana glared at him and slapped him on the head. "Fine. Seb, I spoke to Mike, says he should be getting his payment in tomorrow."

"Good, we never have a problem with China alley anyway. I spoke to the sheriff today, he thanked us for the swift clean-up of that prospector, you know the one that shot his brains out, so unfortunate." Sebastian smirked at the girl, pouring a drink for himself.

Puck snorted and drained his glass in one. "Should be thanking Mike's pigs."

Santana glared at him and smacked him once more on the head. He groaned and rubbed the back, wincing at the force behind the slap. "For fucks sake Puck, wanna be a little more discreet?"

"Oh come on Tana. Like the Sheriff or his Deputy would firstly, ever do shit against us, because they'd be outta here faster than you can spit on a donkey" Santana scrunched her eyebrows together, what the fuck did that mean? Puck continued "and secondly, they are so fucking useless I could go into that office, shoot Karofsky in the dick and he wouldn't realise until two months later."

"Yeah well according to Sugar, you'd have a hard time finding his dick. Not that he even knows what to do with it." Santana chuckled.

"Speaking of dicks" Santana raised her eyebrows at Sebastian "I had a discreet visitor today, he used the back entrance and we had to go to my office before he would actually tell me what he wanted."

"Oh yeah? Who's that then?"

"The one and only Mr Biff McIntosh. And he wanted our lovely lady Latina." Sebastian swept his hands over to Santana in a showmanship gesture. Puck and Santana both raised their eyebrows in shock.

"Starting to think you were gonna go out of business San, it's been what, two weeks?" Santana slapped Puck for a third time. He had a point though, it had been two weeks. And that was a fucking disaster anyway. The guy was from the East, out here for who knows what, and tried talking to Santana through the whole act. He didn't realise she had zoned out so far she didn't even realise when he finished and passed out. She got so high after that, she usually did after she finished fucking the next man.

"Fucking fuck. Are you serious? That cocksucker?" Santana grimaced at the thought of it.

"San, you know I don't pressure you into anything, but this is really good business and he specifically asked for you." Sebastian was careful with his words, not wanting to back his friend into a corner.

Santana nodded, grateful for the choice, even though with that sort of money, there wasn't much of one. "I know Seb, it'll be fine. When?"

"Tonight"

"Tonight?! Jesus, I better get ready then, I'll be down to sort the girls out and when he comes in just send him to my room. You know the drill, give it half an hour, poke your head in, then after forty five minutes and I'm not down, just come in."

Puck and Sebastian nodded, they all know the drill, by now. Santana's safety was really important to all of them. They all got up, getting ready for the evening crowd.

* * *

><p>"Hey Britt, you look nice, how was your day?" Kurt walked into the bedroom, noting that Brittany was dressed to go out.<p>

"Thanks Kurt, I'm actually off to meet Quinn at the hotel, I hope you don't mind? And it was great, Santana showed me some really great places." Kurt smirked at the blush that arose after Santana was mentioned.

"Not at all Brittany. I was going to meet Blaine for dinner, with my father. I was about to invite you but I guess you made plans. Remember the fair is tomorrow, so I'll come back here and we can go. I should go though, see you later, be safe." Kurt kissed her on the cheek and swept out of the room.

Brittany had arranged to meet Quinn to speak to her about their lives in the last week or so. They haven't seen each other for a while and Brittany had found herself missing the lady.

She made her way to the hotel and bypassed Sam, walking into the restaurant and spotting Quinn, she stood out as someone who was so much classier than the rest of the congregation.

"Hey Quinn, it's so good to see you." Quinn stood up and they kissed on the cheek. Brittany noticed how very different she felt when Santana had kissed her on the cheek.

"You too Brittany. How are you? How's the school teaching?"

"Oh Quinn it's wonderful. The children are lovely and such a joy to teach and the school is great. They seem to like what I am teaching so all in all I'm very happy. I also have a few days off a week, which is nice."

Quinn looked up "Oh? What do you do on these days off?"

Brittany smiled, remembering what she had done today. "Well today I had a day off and it was wonderful. Santana, you know, from the saloon with the beautiful red dress, she took me up to the hill and showed me the trails. It was so joyous." Brittany's eyes were dancing as she was lost in the memories of what she shared with Santana.

Quinn's eyebrows raised, she paused for a moment. "Madam Santana, the keeper of the shady ladies?"

Brittany did not enjoy hearing the tone in Quinn's voice. Like Santana was below her and the rest of the women of McKinley because of what she did. Brittany frowned, she didn't want to get angry at Quinn, but she couldn't sit idly by. "Well, yes. But she's also a wonderful, kind person and owns most of the lots in town, including Kurt's so…and I had a marvellous time with her."

Quinn stared at Brittany for a moment, before shrugging slightly. "Okay, I'm glad you had fun."

Brittany wanted to steer this conversation away from the current topic. She didn't need to explain her and Santana's friendship to anyone, they didn't understand. "So, how's the medic position?"

From that moment on, Quinn's eyes lit up with joy at Brittany's question. She explained about the various teachings she had learnt and the different illnesses around camp that she had dealt with. Brittany grimaced but continued to half listen to her friend. She just couldn't quell the anger burning deep inside at the judgement Quinn had shown. How could she not see the greatness that Santana had. She was just magnificent, and shame on anyone who wouldn't see that because she was a madam.

* * *

><p>Santana sat at her dresser, waiting quietly. She was aching for a hit but knew that she had to be on top of her game. She thought back over the years of her doing this. She was twenty years old and had been doing this since for eight years now. She sighed as she thought of how she'd been passed over from man to man.<p>

Even now, she owed Sebastian, for getting her out of the last place she had ended up.

She winced as she moved her hands over the bare skin, she hadn't dressed up, not seeing much point. She moved her fingertips of the scars adorning her body. She winced as she remembered how she got them. Beatings, punishments, sadistic pleasure. The men she serviced never complained, some were even more turned on. Most didn't even notice.

She chuckled bitterly as she thought of Brittany. If Brittany could see her now, she would sure run a mile in the other direction.

She swallowed, really craving a drink or something stronger right now. She wiped a lone tear, that's all she would allow tonight. She turned to the door as she heard a knocking, getting up and standing so that when she opened it, half her body was covered. She understood her client wanted to be discreet, so that the asshole wouldn't get caught by her wife.

Santana had seen Quinn McIntosh around and thought that the woman was simply beautiful. But men like Biff McIntosh would never change. She gave Puck a subtle nod as she moved back into the room, footsteps following behind her and a door closing.

She steeled herself for a moment before turning around with the most sultry smile on her face.

"My my Mr McIntosh, how would you like me." Santana winked and spread her arms, allowing her minimal clothing to fall, baring her all to the man in front of her.

Biff smirked, stalking towards the smaller girl.

For one moment, Santana felt a flash of fear inside her, she always did. She schooled herself and waited for this all to be over, already drifting off into her own mind.

* * *

><p>Brittany had spent the rest of the night with Quinn, talking of her travels and her home. She could never get over how lonely Quinn seemed to be. She knew she couldn't blame Quinn really for her earlier judgments of Santana, it was just the way it was. She would have to make sure that she always treated Santana with the upmost respect.<p>

The next day, she was writing down the last of her lesson plan on the chalkboard as the children she was teaching filed in. She really enjoyed getting lost in her teachings. And she was favoured by all the little ones. She always made sure that every child understood what she was trying to teach and made sure no one got left behind. She knew how it felt to be the only child in class that didn't understand something, and used to teased for it. She learnt to block them out eventually, and she and Kurt always stuck together so at least she had someone.

She looked over the class and smiled, getting straight into today's lesson. She answered all the questions aimed at her and scolded children who decided to act up, in such a way that they never hated her for it but felt guilty for acting bad in her lesson.

She had been teaching for around thirty minutes when she looked at the window, which she had left open to let the breeze through. She startled for a moment before realization washed over her face and her eyes sparkled. A grin split across her face and she tried getting back to her teachings so that the children wouldn't bring attention to the figure listening to her ramblings with rapt attention.

* * *

><p>Santana had awoken from her drug induced slumber the next day. Her head was banging but her cravings were satiated for now. She got off her bed and got changed, not once looking back, so that she wouldn't have to look at the place where she had once again given a piece of herself away to someone she didn't care for. She wondered if she even had any pieces of herself left.<p>

She walked out and down to the portioned of section which was usually for the chinamen. She just wanted a bit of privacy.

"Hey girl, you look like shit." Santana groaned as Mercy came up to her, putting down a mug of black coffee in front of her. Which she made a lunge for and nearly scolded her tongue as she gulped it down.

"Thanks Mercy, you're a real charmer you know."

Mercy snorted "Don't flatter yourself, you're not exactly what I look for."

God it was too early for this shit. "Oh please," Santana leaned over to her friend who had taken the opposite seat, she made sure her bosom was falling out and made her eyes hood slightly, she lowered her voice "I could school you in the ways of pleasure." She drunk the remaining drops of coffee and grinned at the girl, who was smiling back and rolling her eyes.

"Anyway Mercy, can you clean the sheets on my bed please. Make it priority, and no, before you ask, I don't want to talk about it." Santana cut the girl off as she was about to interrupt. Mercy closed her mouth and nodded, she knew when to push and when to leave well enough alone.

"Okay well, you looking forward to the fair opening tonight? I'm glad we all get to go. I might just make a small appearance and head to my bed though."

"Yeah I am actually." Santana knew that there was a great chance she would get to see Brittany again tonight. "There's no point any of us being here, no one is gonna be coming in here tonight with the fair on. Apart from maybe April." The two girls chuckled and Santana furrowed her brows, "but why, may I ask, are you only making a small appearance. You love the fair?"

Mercy looked away, and then back to her friend who was staring at her with a confused look adorning her face. "Well, you remember what happened last year San." Mercy mumbled. Anger passed over the Latina's face.

"Yeah I fucking do, and if anyone has a problem with you being there this year, I'll fucking kick the shit out of them. And then get Puck and Sebastian and then Finn to do the same. Then, I'll get Sam to break every bone in their body, and then I'll make them listen to Rachel talk for a whole day" Mercy smiled as the girl continued on, not even really talking to her anymore, but in her own world, "After, I'll get Holly to fix every bone and we'll wait, and when they think they're out of the woods, we'll take them to Mike and feed them to his pigs. Okay?" Santana looked at her friend.

Mercy chuckled "Okay, point taken, I have back up. Thanks, Santana."

Santana waved her off, she didn't need to be praised for looking out for her own. She nearly tore the whole town up when she heard that Mercy had been verbally assaulted at the fair because she was black. That shit was not ok with her. She hadn't heard until Sam mentioned it to her the next day. She had blown up and stormed up to the girl, interrogating her. Mercy never told Santana who it was, she knew the girl would easily murder them. And she was pretty sure the guy rode out of town the next day, knowing that he was being hunted by the fiery madam of the saloon.

Mercy hid a smile at Santana. She loved how much the girl cared for her friends and family, but didn't like to show it. She thought it was refreshing that she didn't like people knowing just how much of a soft touch she was under that hard outer shell.

She remembered back to her first encounter with the girl. She had come to McKinley with her brother, who had passed away a couple of days after reaching camp. It had been a hard journey and he was just one of the casualties. She had no way of earning money and was worried by what that meant for her future. She was crying in a deserted alleyway when she heard a long sigh and looked up to see a very beautiful girl with a scowl across her face. She remembered how Santana told her to stop crying because it was annoying her and the rest was history. She was given a room and food and was told by Sebastian and Puck that she could work for them.

She slapped Puck after first meeting him for a lewd comment which had Santana whooping and hollering, declaring Mercy to be her favourite and that she could stay forever. Mercy smiled internally and wondered if she had found her home for life with these strange, rude and annoying people.

She came out of her memories as Santana stood up. "Well, I'm off, got shit to do, see you later Merc, and remember my sheets." Santana kissed the girl on the cheek and swaggered off, out into the thoroughfare.

* * *

><p>Santana had been walking down the roads, no real destination in mind. She just wanted to walk and be alone for a while. She watched the residents of the town as they greeted her. Some were scared of her, some were infatuated by her beauty, some thought she was trash and the rest liked her. She divided opinions wherever she went.<p>

She walked past the tailors and the undertakers, past the bank and took a shortcut through the Chinese alley. She nodded to Mike and continued on. She came out and saw the school in front of her. She thought back to Brittany, not that the girl was ever far from her mind. She decided to wander over there and see if the girl was teaching.

She round the building and saw the window wide open. She walked up and heard that voice that her ears had already learnt to seek out. She peered through the open window, noticing all the enraptured faces of the children as Brittany walked around the desks, talking about something or other. Santana wasn't sure, she never really attended a school.

She watched as Brittany smiled and helped out the children. She couldn't help but smile at how much the kids seemed to like her. Brittany must be an angel, it was the only explanation really. She watched for a bit longer until Brittany looked up, locking eyes with the darker girl.

Santana froze. Shit. She'd just been caught being a total creep. Brittany was going to be so freaked out, but it was too late now. She watched, waiting for Brittany to scream bloody murder until the blonde woman grinned widely, sending a discreet wink her way and going back to teaching.

Santana clutched her heart. Well fuck. How was she still alive with Brittany being so adorable and shit.

She decided that she was allowed to watch on as Brittany came to the end of her lesson. She bid the children farewell as they ran out of the room screaming. She stood by the window, not sure if she should leave now too.

Brittany gathered her nerves together and released a deep breath. She glided over to the window and bent down. They were so close to each other, both relishing the breaths of air that would hit their face.

"Well hello Miss Santana, did you enjoy my lesson?" Brittany raised one eyebrow whilst her mouth curled into a one sided smile.

"Yes Miss Brittany, it was very informative. I just thought I'd come, I mean I was walking past and I thought. Erm. Well I just saw the window and…" Santana stopped her stammering speech as Brittany snickered at her. She chuckled back and took her hand away from the back of her neck, where she was rubbing furiously.

She'd like to rub somewhe- No Santana. Stop right there.

"I'm glad you came by. It was nice to see you again, even though I planned on seeing you tonight, at the fair."

Santana felt herself going shy at the words. "Yeah, I was, erm, planning that too." She gained a bit of confidence when she saw how happy Brittany seemed when she revealed her plans, "they have men playing music there tonight, and I know you're going with Kurt, so you'll probably be with him all night, which is fine, good, because he's your husband." Santana sighed, why was this so difficult? "But, maybe, you could save me a dance?" Santana rushed out. Fuck. Did Brittany even understand that?

If Brittany was smiling before, now she was absolutely beside herself with joy. Santana had asked her to save a dance. Dancing was one of her favourite things, and Santana was another favourite thing. So two favourite things together was just an explosion of greatness.

"You don't have to. I mean that was silly. Of course Kurt will dance most of the night with you. Just forget…I'm gonna go." Santana made to move away from the window, heart breaking when Brittany didn't respond.

"No San! Yes, of course I'll save you a dance, I'll save you loads of dances. Kurt won't mind one bit I promise! Don't go." Brittany grabbed on to her arm. Santana turned to her, she looked sceptical.

"Really?" Brittany thought she had never heard such a small voice before. It kind of made her heart hurt.

She made sure to look Santana right in the eye, "of course, it would be an honour."

The two girls stood there for a while, just gazing into each other's eyes, both looking forward to the night ahead and how much fun they were going to have.


	10. Chapter 10

**Long time, sorry about that. Thanks to the reviews, favs and follows. Hope people are still reading this. If you want, check out my other story God Help Brittany Pierce if you love a little angst. A lot of smart and romantic Brittany in this one.**

**Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>Brittany had flitted around her house for the past three hours, doing and re-doing her hair before Kurt came back and did it again for her. He had also made her a purple dress for the town fair tonight, which she squealed at in delight before tackling Kurt into a hug.<p>

They had both gotten ready, looking their finest for the townsfolk or Santana in Brittany's case, and had waited for the sun to set a little before leaving their abode and travelling the short distance to the thoroughfare.

Brittany was incredibly excited for tonight. She couldn't wait to see Santana, and to dance. She was dancing on the balls of her feet as she walked, arm in arm with Kurt past the winding side roads. She heard the commotion before she could see the fair. Loud noises as music was played, people were laughing and shouting. The noise was greater than she had heard before and as the main street came into sight, she stopped in her tracks.

The town had been lit up with arc lamps, a recently new development that Brittany had heard of but never seen before. They hung across the thoroughfare and back as long as the road stretched, giving the whole town a magnificent glow. The crossroads, where the saloon resided was covered in a large wooden stage, with a square portion. Brittany grinned from ear to ear as she looked over and saw many a couple dancing to the upbeat music playing.

Each side of the street was lined with food stalls, games, drinking stalls and some shops had set up tents, selling their products at a discount. Brittany couldn't look at everything fast enough, taking in sights and smells.

She noticed Mike at a stall, with steam billowing from top, as people passed, looking curiously at the delicacies he was cooking. Some sneered yet others looked incredibly intrigued and as one man decided to brave the food, others began swarming to try too.

Kurt and Brittany, without even realising came to the crossroads and over to the stall outside the saloon, where Puck was serving whiskey shots. This must've been the busy stall out of them all as Brittany watched the gleaming look Puck had plastered on his face as he stuffed the cash in the side tin. He looked up and waved as Brittany and Kurt came to a halt beside his stall.

"Kurt, Brittany. Nice to see you two again. Whiskey shot?" Puck asked as he poured two shots and held them out to the couple.

Kurt refused his as he looked around the fair to which Puck shrugged and shot it back himself. Brittany took hers and followed suit, grimacing at the harsh taste and the way it burned her heart. She looked around and inside the saloon, which was virtually empty, not managing to find those brown eyes she craved to gaze into.

Puck nudged her and pointed to the balcony. She looked up and took in the sight of five girls, dressed in various colours, gazing over town. Much like they had done the first day she arrived. She sought out a red dress and her breath hitched as her eyes connected with Santana's. The peacock feathers stood proudly at the back of her head as her hair was half clipped half down, tumbling past her shoulders, which were on display.

They smiled slightly at each other before Brittany could have sworn she saw Santana wink. She quickly averted her gaze, not realising the looks Kurt and Puck sent each other.

The trio turned as the doors to the saloon opened and Sebastian, along with Artie, Becky and Mercy came barrelling out of. Puck grinned as he took some money out of the tin.

"Great Seb, take over for a bit, I saw that Mrs Quinn McIntosh all alone over by the games tent." Puck winked at the group before heading off, not giving anybody a chance to scoff or reprimand him.

Sebastian chuckled as he stood behind the counter, sending greetings to Kurt and Brittany as the other three dispersed into the crowds. Kurt and Sebastian made small talk about their respectable businesses as Brittany looked to the balcony once again, disappointed to find it empty, though not for long as the saloon doors swung open once again and the brightly coloured ladies came out. Each chattering and laughing as what seemed to be the whole town stopped and stared.

Brittany grinned a little as Santana, out last, came down the stairs, gracefully tucking her hair behind her ear, and coming up to the stall. She took a shot of whiskey before greeting Sebastian and Kurt. She looked at Brittany, and shyly downcast her eyes, before blushing and looking back at the blonde.

"Miss Brittany, you look wonderful." Santana breathed out.

Brittany chuckled before glancing again at the attire Santana had on. "As do you Miss Santana."

They both stole shy glances at each other as they tried to integrate themselves into the group conversation. Brittany looked over as a new song was being played, which was not missed by Santana.

"Mr Kurt, do you mind terribly if I escort Brittany to the dance floor? I'm afraid she may burn a hole in the road, with the tapping and movement of her feet." Santana chuckled out, glancing once again to those blue orbs.

Brittany blushed and looked to Kurt, knowing she didn't need his permission, but enjoying the chivalry that Santana was displaying. Kurt laughed before nodding and turning back to Sebastian.

Santana let out a breath and took Brittany's arm, leading her up the two stairs, onto the wooden platform. Brittany assumed the correct position, tweaking Santana's slightly as she tapped into the beat and led them around, neither looking at anything but each other.

"So, you can actually dance. And rather well at that." Santana grinned, as Brittany twirled them around.

"Yeah, and you can be led around I see." Brittany smiled as Santana feigned a glower.

"Well don't go telling anybody that the mighty Santana was led around by another."

Brittany turned them once more. "I wouldn't dream of it."

They revelled in their little bubble as they spun and dipped through the music. At the end of the song, Brittany released her hold on the Latina and dipped into a bow, which made Santana blush even deeper as she went over and tried to get Brittany to stop.

"Britt," Santana whined, "stop acting like I'm a lady."

Brittany stood up, and held Santana's stare. Santana was shocked with the intensity that Brittany held in the gaze. Brittany swallowed before stating lowly, "you are a lady Santana. You are the prettiest, finest lady here."

Santana swallowed, shocked at the statement her friend had just made. She didn't even know what to say. She had never been called a lady before. Nor pretty, and certainly not fine. She was about to comment, before Brittany took her arm gently and led her over to the tent serving beverages and food.

Brittany filled to cups of water, handing one to the shorter girl, before leading her to the porch of the general store. They leant on the tying post and looked over the crowds.

Santana chuckled and Brittany gazed over to what was so funny. Smiling as she saw Sam and Mercy talking to each other, closer than friends as they stared into each other's eyes. She looked back at the brunette when she heard her sigh.

"What's wrong San?"

Santana watched as her friend laughed at probably some stupid joke Evans made. "It's just, not fair. Mercy deserves happiness, but because of something out of her control, she can never have it."

Brittany took note of the sadness in Santana's voice as she watched the two interact. She noted how happy the girl seemed, and how nervous Sam seemed. Understanding washed over her as she gazed at the contrast between the two.

She looked over to Kurt, who was now conversing with Burt and Blaine. He was standing next to the gelled haired boy, laughing at something. Burt hadn't realised that the two boys were too wrapped up in each other to look his way.

Brittany then sought out the mohawked man who had served them earlier. He was talking to her friend Quinn. She was a bit shocked to see Quinn conversing happily with him, wondering if this was a pairing she had missed completely, too wrapped up in her own friendship with the girl next to her, to notice what she had been missing.

All three couples had the same problem, Brittany thought. Society had dictated for them, that whatever they wanted to happen, couldn't. Her heart ached for them, and as she looked back at the girl who had her questioning everything about herself, her heart ached for herself and Santana too. Never would she know what it would be like for others to look at them and know they belonged to each other.

But Brittany was far too sanguine for something as silly as society to hold her down. She burnt her gaze into the Latina's, who looked back, confused at the passion Brittany was showing. "You know Santana, it isn't fair. And she does deserve happiness, we all deserve some happiness. But just because society thinks it's wrong, doesn't mean it is. And yeah, maybe, Sam and Mercy will never be allowed to be together like Rachel and Finn, or Quinn and Mr McIntosh, but that doesn't mean they can't be together. That they can't be happy. It isn't out of her control. Not really."

Once again, Brittany had left Santana speechless as she tried to dissect what the blonde was telling her. Was she talking about Mercy and Sam, or her an- no. Santana thought. Don't make this about yourself, of course she was talking about Sam and Mercy.

Santana swished the speech around in her head, picking out the key components. She smiled internally at the positive outlook Brittany had, she wished she could think like that too, but she wasn't convinced. "So what? They have to hide, be secret, for the rest of their lives? Terrified to be caught at every moment? Not much of a life."

Brittany rolled her eyes to herself. Of course Santana would find something negative about this. "But they'd be happy. They'd be together. And as long as they picked their allies smartly, they could have everything really. Wouldn't you rather be happy with someone, than playing it safe and never knowing what it would be like to hold them, to just exist with somebody?"

Santana thought it over. The blonde was so convincing, so passionate about this cause. Of course Santana would rather be happy, but she couldn't even bear to think of it. Knowing that the blonde couldn't hold her affections, she tried to block it out. She shrugged and returned to looking at the town.

Brittany sighed, knowing that she should just drop it. She slumped her shoulders slightly and looked around. Watching as Puck had disappeared into the shadows as Biff wound his arm around her wife, watched as Mercy stood by the dance floor, alone. Watched as Blaine danced with a girl, whilst Kurt spoke to Burt.

Maybe she had no idea what she was talking about.

/

The fair had been going on for a good few hours now. Brittany and Santana had rejoined their group which now consisted of the saloon workers, Kurt, Burt and Blaine, Finn and Rachel and much to the delight of Brittany and Puck, Holly and Quinn.

They spoke of their crafts, their jobs, the country's state of affairs and topics ranging from the best medicines to the best alcohol. Brittany enjoyed the little arguments and snarky comments that Puck and Santana threw at each other, trading barbs as if it were a sport.

She had accepted Kurt's offer to dance, both knowing how important it was to keep up appearances. They danced as they spoke of how much they enjoyed being here. They spoke of their friends, both noting the glee in which they spoke of two people in particular. They made plans for the coming months, things they want to do, aspirations in their jobs.

Brittany noted how nice it was to talk to Kurt, how much she really loved him. She thought of the secret he was hiding and wondered if it ever weighed him down to the point of exhaustion, she wanted to ask so bad, but didn't want to bring something up that could be painful to the man.

They had danced for two songs before heading back over to their group, who were know discussing the best places to hide around town, for what Puck described as a hump and dump, much to the disgust of Quinn who crinkled her nose each time he used those words, even though Brittany saw her eyes crease as her lips formed into the smallest of smiles. She watched as Santana rolled her eyes, but joined in the conversation anyway.

As they laughed and joked with each other, Sam emerged right next to Brittany, smiling at the group and smarming his long hair even further flat to his head. Quinn and Kurt grimaced at the greasy looking hair, before Sam turned to Kurt, nodding and looking at Brittany.

Sam cleared his throat. "Miss Brittany, may I have this dance?"

Santana scoffed and crossed her arms. "Where's Mercy, fish face?"

Sam glared at Santana for ruining his chance. "I don't know, I'm not her keeper."

Santana tutted before turning to Brittany, willing her to turn this loser down. Brittany stuttered and looked to Kurt, hoping and praying he would have some objection. Alas, he smiled and nodded. Brittany was so put on the spot, she just couldn't turn him down. She looked back and tightly smiled, offering her arm as Sam brightened up, smiling at Santana before leading the blonde away from the group.

Sebastian and Puck laughed, noting how the boy nearly swallowed his face from the outside in when he smiled. Santana couldn't even bring herself to laugh along as she watched with a heated glare as Sam spun and dipped Brittany to the music, much like they had done together earlier in the night.

Brittany kept tried to pick out Santana every time she was whirled around to face the group, but couldn't find the girl amongst her friends. Everytime Sam moved her around, she glanced at the vicinity, searching for those peacock feathers or the red dress, finding neither. She willed the song to be over and once the band finished playing, she almost ran from the platform, not bothering to stay for the bow Sam had begun to take.

"Are you looking for Santana?" A voice from behind had Brittany jumping and spinning around as she came onto the porch which she had shared with Santana earlier tonight. She gazed upon the tall figure of Finn Hudson, who dopily grinned and gave a small wave. At any other time, Brittany would have giggled and wave back, but all she could think about was Santana right now. She nodded as Finn pointed to the trail round the side of the store, which she knew led back to her house and eventually to the spot Santana had shown her earlier.

"She went that way, she had a bottle of whiskey or something, so she may not be in the best mood."

Brittany paid no attention to his statement, yelling gout a thanks as she tried her hardest to run in her new dress, hiking up the bottom as she jogged towards her house. She knew where Santana was and had to get to her.

She came to the tying post, and to Bonnie, her trusty steed, who grazed lightly on the patch of grass, clumped outside her gate. She scrambled onto the horse, not bothering with saddles as she took the reins and led her up the small hill, taking the same path that she had done before. She could feel her heart beating fast, thumping in her chest, and uneasiness spread in her stomach. She remembered how pissed Santana had been, and then how sad she looked when she took Sam up on the offer.

She never wanted to see sadness like that, etched upon her beautiful face again. She had no idea what she would say to the girl when she found her, but she would worry about that when the time came.

/

Santana sat, on the stump which overlooked the town. She watched the people dance and sing and be merry, oblivious to the turmoil happening above them. Santana's heart felt like combusting with pain as she watched Brittany dance with Sam.

It just reminded her of what she could never have. Like Brittany would ever want her. She never realised she had led herself away from town and here, with a whiskey bottle, until she was silently crying at her favourite spot. She hadn't even drunk anything. Just watching the liquid swish about as she thought back to how stupid she had been. How she had let herself feel for something.

She scoffed and tried to take the cork out of the bottle. She pulled until she stopped, hearing the soft noise of hooves along the ground. She stiffened her back, wiping her tears away and listening for more noises. She heard footsteps, but was too scared to turn around.

"Santana?"

She cringed and tried to get off any remaining tears trailing down her cheeks. How did Brittany find her?

"Santana? Are you- are you okay?" The voice was getting closer and she put the bottle down by her feet.

"Ye- yeah Brittany. I'm fine." Brittany cringed at the slight harsh tone Santana held.

Brittany came up and sat beside the girl, who was covering her face slightly with her hair. But it wasn't enough and Brittany saw the drying tracks that her tears had made. She placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, which was promptly shrugged off. She tried not to let that hurt, but it still stung through her core.

"Santana, what's wrong?"

Santana couldn't help herself as she let out a bitter chuckle. "Nothing, Brittany. You should go back to the fair."

Brittany shook her head and scooted closer to the girl. "No. Something is bothering you. Is it me? Was it Sam?"

Santana blanched at that name, giving away to Brittany that it was indeed that trouty mouth that had her so worked up. Brittany nodded once, getting up and kneeling in front of Santana. She grabbed the Latina's arms as the smaller girl tried to turn away. The hold Brittany had wouldn't allow her though and she sighed.

"So it's Sam. Because he asked to dance with me? Or because he didn't know where Mercy was?" Brittany was trying to wheedle the information out of her.

"Just leave it alone Brittany, go dance with guppy face, or your husband, or whoever." Santana tried facing away from the girl, but Brittany grabbed her chin and turned so that they were holding each other's gaze, neither daring to turn away now.

"I don't want to be at the fair San," Brittany spoke softly, shaking her head slightly, "I don't want to be dancing with Kurt, or Sam or any of those other people. I want to be here. Do you know why?"

Santana looks into Brittany's eyes and saw nothing but honesty, she shook her head, unable to voice her thoughts.

"Because, you're here. That's why." Brittany leaned in even closer to Santana, maintaining eye contact the whole time. Their breaths hit each other's faces as their noses nudged together.

"Brittany.." Santana whispered. They both closed their eyes as their noses slid against one another, cheeks touching. Brittany's heart tried to burst out of her chest when she heard Santana murmur her name.

Santana couldn't think of anything other than the lips so close to hers. The lips she dreams about on the girl she thinks about daily. She could do nothing but sit, still as the air around them. She wanted to close the gap, but she just couldn't. Couldn't take that chance with Brittany, even though the girl was here, with her instead of the million other places she could have been.

Brittany stood there, not moving as she willed Santana to close the gap, to show that she felt exactly what the blonde was feeling. But as their breaths continued to mingle, Santana showed no sign of closing the distance. Brittany did not allow herself to be perturbed by this. She wanted this, she wanted Santana to want this, and she had a feeling that she may just get it.

She squeezed her eyes shut and moved forward, feeling the plump lips she had spent so much of her time staring at pucker as they made contact. They both kept their lips still, slightly plumped out, touching but not moving as they both rejoiced in the feeling.

Their hearts reached out to one another, their brains short circuited. The electric current between them sparked and crackled around, creating a bubble of just them two. The fair forgotten, Sam forgotten, everyone forgotten.

Brittany pulled back slightly after a short while, and worried her lips between her teeth, trying to keep the essence of Santana on her. She wondered if she made the right call, if she didn't just ruin the whole dynamic they shared.

She opened her eyes to see those usually brown eyes, now black as the girl's pupils had blown up, staring right back at her. She looked down to those lips, and sighed in happiness as she noted the small smile tugging them upwards. She matched the smile as she nudged her nose against the Latina's, eyes dancing as she felt herself be overwhelmed by the happiness she felt.

Their faces touched for a long time, neither daring to move and break the connection they had undoubtedly just made tonight. Santana released a shaky breath and closed her eyes, letting herself feel the blonde on her. She didn't know if this was a dream she would wake up from, but if it was, she was going to enjoy it right until the end.

She opened her eyes, half expecting to be in her bed, and looked at the happiness in the eyes of the most beautiful woman she had ever met. She felt joyous at the fact that she had been the one to place that happiness there.

But then her smile slid off her face slowly, dying out as her own happiness ebbed away.

Brittany noticed the change and furrowed her brows, fully worrying about the cause of this sudden shift. "Santana, what is it?"

Santana couldn't keep the tears at bay. "You shouldn't want to be around me B. I'm bad news, only bad things happen to me."

Brittany sighed slightly and held the girl. She wiped her tears away and thought of how she could go about convincing this girl that she only deserved the best.

"I don't know what you've been through Santana. But I want to know. I want to know everything about you, in time. Because you may be the strongest person I know. And that is somebody I want in my life. You're not bad news, if anything, you're the best news I've ever come across. Because bad things have happened to you, yet here you are," Brittany placed a hand over Santana's heart, feeling the beating beneath her palm, "still beating. I've been through bad things too Santana, and because of that, I'm here. And so are you. Now we get to go through the good together. You deserve me, and I deserve you, and we deserve happiness. Just let yourself feel it San."

Santana tried to hold in her sobs as Brittany held her. She didn't know whether she was crying because of Brittany's heartfelt speech or because she finally felt a weight lift off of her.

"I want to. I want to feel it with you. I want to know everything about you too. I want to be someone you deserve." Santana murmured out, into Brittany's shoulder.

Brittany chuckled and wiped the last remaining tears away, before quickly pecking Santana's lips, tasting the saltiness of the tears. "You will, and as long as you're you, then you're already the someone I deserve, and want."

Santana smiled, feeling the truth behind the words, feeling better about herself than she had ever felt before. She felt like dancing and running and skipping. "Can we stay here, forever?"

Brittany let out a giggle, which melted Santana's heart. "Well, that won't work, because you're coming around for a meal tomorrow night. But we can stay at McKinley forever, if that is what you wish."

Santana grinned, "Oh I am, am I? Sounds perfect Brittany. Maybe afterwards, you could come to the saloon and watch the show we are putting on."

Brittany wiggled her eyebrows, "Why of course Miss Santana, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Brittany got up and sat back down next to Santana, who shifted in her seat and leant into the blonde. Brittany stroked her finger up and down the bare, tanned arm, which twitched everytime she moved over a certain spot.

They sat like that and watched as the fair wound down, not caring about anything but the presence of the other, as they savoured the feel of each other's body's.

Each feeling content and at peace, the first time either of them had felt that in a long time.

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think, what you like, what you didn't or any comments on the story at all. Thanks!<strong>


End file.
